


Here's to us

by gleek_runner



Series: The Rising [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Beth is a reflection of every girl, F/M, Kathrin just likes reading and staying out of trouble, Kristen is badass, Manny messes up real bad, Memory Loss, Multi, and William can be an idiot, disney and dreamworks dislike each other, jelsa should happen, secret powers and children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're reading this then it means two things.One you are a normal person who has no idea what he or she is reading,probably you just came upon this book and found the title interesting.Two is that Manny has published it,if so please let me know so I can kick his ass.That little bas--relax,relax...</p><p>Anyway,let one thing be known to all of you people that will judge me.The world needed a hero,but sometimes they have to live with a fighter.Because I did not choose my life-trust me if I did I would live my life nice and peacefully-my life chose me.</p><p>But sure you don't want to hear about my life!Actually you do,that's the point of reading this,right?I'm a Guardian,a member of the Ice Team and a princess but most importantly,the most badass heroine you'll ever see.My name is not important for now...but that's the story of my rising</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin again

**Author's Note:**

> My writing skills aren't very good but I try

The night had covered everything,not a person,not a sound just silence.It was darker than usual,actually darker than ever.Something terrible was happening that exact moment...but this is a story for some other time.

The streets are narrow here,it is why the houses are having too much distance with each other.

"Ah!"the boy shout full of fear.His older sister laughed like a little kid beside him.

"It's not funny!"

"Hey,you wanted to watch Saw!I was fine with Inside out"

The boy muttered some curses under his breathe and wraps a blanket around him.

Ding dong

"I'M NOT HERE"he shouts and runs under the bed"Tell Jigsaw he will never have me!"

"Rob I'm pretty sure that if Jigsaw was here to get you,he wouldn't knock the door"she laughed as she opened it.

"Maybe he has manners!"

"Hi"a brunnete girl greeted"I'm--"

"Let me guess,Jigsaw?"

"Um no"she answered confused"My name is Taylor Swift"

"Gosh I love your songs"she exclaimed happily"I have so many questions!How do you write your songs?Is it tr--"

"Not Taylor Swift okay?"Taylor cut her off as she motioned her hand to point at herself"I do not even look like her,why is everyone doing that mistake?"she mumbled"Look my father's last name is Swift so he thought naming me Taylor would be funny.Anyway now if I'm not mistaken you're Nancy and this is Robert"

The two siblings just nodded and waited for her to cut to the chase"I'm your cousin"

Robert looked puzzled at his sister who was as confused as him"Well that's great sorry we just didn't expect you"

"For starters we didn't know you existed!"

"Haha shut up"she mumbled to her brother.The black haired girl scratched akwardly her head.

"So I guess you have prepared beds?"

"Sure we have"Nancy laughed akwardly once again.Suddenly she heard a breaking sound from outside.

"Kids!Stop it and get inside"Taylor instructed,five little devil--I mean kids ran inside the house almost knocking Nancy down.

"You are a mother?"

"What?No!These are your rest little dev--I mean cousins"she chuckled"The troublemakers are Sam and Cat.Trust me they have more energy than a pack of wolves!"

Nancy looked over at two blonde little kids,both girls with brown eyes and an evil smirk.

"Then there are Stefan,Nina and Scarlet.Beware of their brains"

The boy had brown hair and looked like the oldest one.The girls were smaller with light brown hair and blue eyes like the ocean.

They did look like family,all of them to tell you the truth,this family had blonde and white hair or blue eyes as its characteristics.

"Um I'm gonna go to the kitchen and grab a snack,if you'll excuse me"Nancy told the little 'family' "Robert why don't you go make the rooms?"

The girl ran to the kitchen and sighed"They are not that bad you know"Taylor said interrupting her thoughts"You just need to get used to them"

"Oh please I can't even get used to my family"

"Trust me I can't either"the two sixteen year old laughed hard and loud like never before.

"Nanc!"Robert shout storming inside the kitchen room"You gotta see it"

Nancy had probably never seen her brother so much excited and she really couldn't tell what it could have caused it.

She and Taylor followed Robert back to the main room,in front of it stood a giant library they had never seen before.

"W-What happened here?"

"I don't know we just hit it and it opened!"Robert shout happily"Isn't it great?!"

"Wait what is that?"Nancy asked,it was the one book that caught her eye.It had something that dragged her and everyone,a kind of shine that would change her life.

Robert went to reach for it but was stopped by one of the young girls,Scarlet"Excuse me"she smiled and focused on the book,her palms meters away from it.

She smiled and motioned her hands sending the book right into Nancy's arms"Yes!Beat that!"she laughed at her siblings.

Robert didn't even want to comment on the fact that she didn't even touch the book and it just flew into the air.

Nancy and Taylor looked at the book carefully,the title was carved in an icy cover The Rising.

Taylor opened it and began reading"If you're reading this it means two things.One you are a normal person that has no idea what this is.You probably only read that because you were bored and found the title interesting.Two Manny has published it,if this is the case please let me know so I can kick his ass all the way back to the moon!That lit--relax,relax....

Anyway I'm sure you are not interested in my story.No wait this book is my story.It's too long to explain but let one thing be known...I did not choose my life-trust me if I did I would live peacefully-my life chose me.Sometimes the world wants a hero but what they need is a fighter.


	2. Shattered me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meet ups with Beth and William

 

You have all seen disney movies right?If not,then I feel sorry for your childhood.Go and hug someone right now.

Go ahead I can wait ....

Let me guess?You didn't.Oh well,that's your problem. Have you ever wondered from where those stories came from?Take for example the castle of Disney,where did this idea come from? What about that boy on the moon as Dreamworks' logo?Does he have a story?To tell you the truth I didn't care-and I still don't-but most of you did.

I could explain that by going at the very beginning and start telling you the story of world's creation but I won't.

Instead I'm gonna give you a challenge,what is your first memory?Depending on the age you'll probably say something from the age of five and above...unless you're a baby(and if you a baby who is reading this I'm impressed).

Well I remember every second of my life,I can even tell you what I ate three months two days a hour and five minutes ago.I consider that one of my many talents. You are sensing a but,right?

My first memory is actually from when I first opened my eyes.I couldn't see clearly my mother,her face was a blurb,but what I could see was another woman holding a baby boy.

The only thing I could see was the woman's short brown hair but I didn't really pay attention to her.I was fighting to see the woman holding me,my mother,I never did. I only saw the boy and little did I know that this was more than enough.I stared into his blue eyes,they reminded me of the see in a calm day,I looked at him and saw his soul.Pretty sure he saw mine too.

My second memory is... "I don't have a sister" That's what a sister wants to hear! Okay maybe I should go a little back.I remember the day like it was yesterday,the weather was awful,a terrifying snowstorm was covering the roads of Toronto. Snow was usual for the residents,but this time it was different.People used to say the winter was mad at them and everyone should stay inside their cottages. I remember hearing the heart machine next to me,the cold breeze against my neck.

"I don't have a sister" It really hurt listening to these words,I didn't even know why I was hurt. "Sorry you just look alike and we found you together so"the woman answered as she cleared her throat.So yes,this is how I met my brother only then I didn't know who he was.

I woke up in the middle of the night so the other day some policemen came to talk to me.They started with simple questions,actually,only problem was...

"What's your name?" I didn't have an answer. Soon they came to realize that.I was diagnosed with only some bruises but they insisted on amnesia too.Unfortunately no test proved it and my parents never came for me,so I was simply stucked with the brunnete boy William (my brother)who,how can I put this?We never got along.

Lucky for me I didn't really care about him,I was pretty happy with the outcome of my life.I even renamed myself into Beth Winters.I liked the name and since it was winter I thought what the hell!

What I remember most clearly is when I discovered it,I was extraordinary.It was about one year later,when William and I lived in the orphanage.

"Turn the lights off"he muttered"I'm tired" "I'm finishing my drawing"I whispered to myself and continue my drawing.Maybe one of the main reasons why we didn't get along was that he seemed older.Two,maybe three years apart.Or I was just too short for my age....

"What is that even supposed to be?"he told me while holding the drawing"Monkeeys?" "No!"I replied sternly"See this is my mum and dad who came to pick me up."I said and pointed at the two figures"and this is your family finding you" He looked at the paper and tore it apart.Okay sure I wasn't a good painter but this was just mean.

"Hey why did you do that for?"I shout at him,it took me one hour to do that drawing. "Wake up Beth won't you?No one is coming for you or me.We are stuck here for the rest of our lives"

"This is not tr--"

"Yes it is!"He shout"When will you grow up?"

So that was the first time a man(technically a boy)ever broke my heart.Too bad it wasn't going to be the last time. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.It was a small place but still big enough for me to lean in and cry.

**_And I've lost who I am, And I can't understand_ **

I have lived with him enough to have known some of his habits.Everytime he was upset,he would stand by the window and play his guitar.I don't even know how he learned in the first place.

_**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love** _

_**Without, love gone wrong; Lifeless words, carry on** _

_**But I know, all I know, Is that the end's beginning** _

He didn't mean what he said.There were times he tried to told me but...I knew it anyway.Everybody just wanted to fit in,to feel loved.

**_Who I am, from the start, take me home, to my heart_ **

**_Let me go, and I will run I will not be silenced_ **

**_All this time, spent in vain Wasted years, wasted gain_ **

**_All is lost, hope remains_ **

**_And this war's not over_ **

I also recall the moment when I went up to the sink.Splushed some water into my tearfull eyes and then I saw it.

**_There's a light, there's the sun_ **

**_Taking all shattered ones_ **

**_To the place we belong_ **

**_And his love will conquer all_ **

**_And I've lost who I am,_ **

**_And I can't understand_ **

**_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_ **

My hands had just stopped covering my chocolate brown eyes and I saw it.One of the eyes turned blue and then brown again.It was a beautiful blue,not like the one I had seen before in my brother's eyes,this was like the ice with a pinch of fire.For a second I thought I was losing my mind.

**_Without love gone wrong_ **

**_Lifeless words carry on_ **

**_But I know,all I know,is that the end's beginning_ **

**_Who I am from the start_ **

**_Take me home,to my heart_ **

**_Let me go,and I will run_ **

**_I will not be silent_ **

I blinked twice just to make sure everything were normal.Then I decided to experiment,put my hand in my eyes and then remove it.It happened again,like some kind of magic. 

**_ All this time, spent in vain  _ **

**_ Wasted years, wasted gain _ **

**_ All is lost, hope remains,  _ **

**_ And this war's not over  _ **

**_ There's a light, there's the sun _ **

**_ Taking all shattered ones _ **

**_ To the place we belong  _ **

**_ And his love will conquer all  _ **

That might was the first moment when I realized I was different.I was special...


	3. Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen and Kathrin are best friends while Beth tries to settle in the orphanage.The last begins to write letters to her parents.

 

Though my life didn't got better in the years that came,I am glad that some people were enjoying themselves.

My childhood isn't important yet but theirs is.Lets start with Kristina Rebecca Edison,she had about the same experience with me. One day she just forgot about everything and her life seemed to have faded away.Her parents,May and Phil Edison,helped her through the way.However the story behind her life was nothing more than a close book waiting to be opened.

Meanwhile Kathrin Johnson was a girl far more different.The damage in her brain was invisible like the rest of us,however when a woman called Monica Johnson came to take her home she knew for sure this person wasn't her mother.

In fact she had made it very clear to her that Monica was never going to replace her mother and she might as well give up.

"I wasn't planning on replacing her"she replied softly"I'm just gonna help you now that she's gone"

Kathrin never got an answer about her past.Honestly neither did Kristen,not a single photo,and her relatives seemed distant.Her grandmother always loved her other grandchildren more and she appeared to be nothing but a whole mess.

When both of them got in kindergarten their paths were crossed.You know what they say Every brunnete needs a blonde best friend.So Kathrin found her blonde best friend and her life didn't seem so bad.

The two girls became unspeperable,especially after Kristen's mother died from cancer,Kristen would only find light into Kathrin.

At the same time Kathrin rarely spent time at her house with Monica,she used to prefer staying at Kristen's big mansion.

_**Kristen and Kathrin: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone** _

_**I crashed my car into the bridge I watched,** _

_**I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs** _

_**I crashed my car into the bridge** _

The two girls shared an unbreakable bond along with a love for singing.Nothing else mattered to them and the art of performing was like a dream.

_**I don't care! I love it! I don't care!** _

Most of the times,they would go into her room and just jump up and down on the bed while watching Disney movies.

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone** _

_**I crashed my car into the bridge I watched,** _

_**I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs** _

_**I crashed my car into the bridge** _

Honestly,it was the kind of friendship everyone dreamed to have.Those two together meant trouble.

_**I don't care! I love it! I don't care!** _

Like seriously,it was like raising two devils for both of the families.One time they even tried to set up their parents so they would become sisters.

_**You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way** _

_**You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space** _

_**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch** _

_**You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch!** _

Luckily or not,Phil Edison refused to move on from his wife's death and Monica Johnson felt repallsed by the man.The girls and I figured out the reason behind it many years later...

**_I love it! I love it!_ **

And as their friendship grew stronger

_**I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge** _

_**I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs** _

_**I crashed my car into the bridge** _

Our friendship was some years away

_**I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it!** _

_**I don't care! I love it! I don't care!** _

And a milion miles

_**You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way** _

_**You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space** _

_**You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch** _

_**You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch!** _

But maybe it was for the best.After all Kathrin would need some time to deal with everything coming her way.As for Kristen...

_**I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it!** _

_**I don't care! I love it! I don't care! I love it, I love it!** _

_**I don't care! I love it!** _

Her secret would be soon revealed

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_Dear mum and dad_

That was a phrase I was really attached to.Every week I would write a letter to my parents speaking them about my days that passed and my wishes for them to come back. I'm gonna make today a perfect day,I promise I won't cry and I'll conceal my feelings.

I always used to write about something I was planning for making my life good.

_William is fine,I don't see him too often,we hang out with different people.He talks to his friends and I....well too myself._

Never would forget to mention William.No matter what I was to him he would always be my brother.

_I got a third white stripe on my hair.Am I getting old too fast? Since I did my best to hide my white hair no one knew or could advise me on what to do.Staying in the shadow was the best solution for me. I hope I'll get to see you soon_

My wish never changed.However my constand desire to write letters had made me an easy target for the bullies.Who wouldn't want to bully the weird girl with no parents?

"Hey Airhead"one of the boys,Mark, laughed at me while taking away my letter.

"You know since I'm acing all my subjects calling me stupid has no s--ouch!"I yelled as he smashed his two fingers in my forehead.I hated that boy and I still do.

"Now lets see what we got here"he started while his friends laughed"The orphan misses her parents how shocking"

"Give me that!"he held it with twice as much strength causing it to be tare apart"Oops" I kneeled down and sobbed.I saw a hand offering me a tissue"It's just a stupid letter"

"Stupid letter?"I questioned William with the tears streaming down my face"You know how hard is to try to replace something you never had?Those letters are the only thing that keeps me going!"I cried"I can't believe I thought you would understand"

After I walked out the most unexpected thing happened. Will and I never got along,at the time I thought we would never actually succeed in it.But that day the anger filled his body. "Will my man!"Mark shout and hugged him"You mis--"then ladies and gentlemen my dear brother punched the stupidity out of Mark.

Up to this day I still wish there was a video with that punch,like,if Mark has gotten married and has children I'd give him a tape with it for Christmas.Or I'd sent it to him on his deathbed. "Next time think twice before hurting my sister,got it?"

The boy nodded and sat down terrified.I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT!!! Anyway William came to find me back in our common room,I had lies down with my legs on the wall and my head at the edge of the bed. "Where have you been?Mrs Brown was looking for you"

"Doing stuff"I chuckled"Oh and I don't think Mark can make it to school tomorrow so feel free to write your letters" I hadn't exactly gotten what he meant back then.Trust me if I did,I would have hug his life out of him.

"Why are you nice to me?"I muttered"Are you gonna yell in any second?"

"No"he replied and sat in front of a piano"I just had some rough days that's all"

"You mean a rough year" "Probably"

_**William:I don't know where I'm at I'm standing out the back** _

_**And I'm tired of waiting** _

He sang slowly and played the piano.I sat beside him and sighed,maybe after a year it's time to make peace.

_**Waiting here in in line** _

_**Hoping that I'll find** _

_**What I've been chasing** _

_**Both:I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground** _

_**(William:So why do I try?)** _

_**I know I'm gonna fall down** _

William wasn't a bad guy,in fact as we hang out I realized he was like some time of disney prince.

**_I thought I could fly_ **

**_So why did I drown?_ **

**_You never know why_ **

**_It's coming down, down, down_ **

He enjoyed my company too,we fought yes,but with speading time together he came to recognise our bond.

_**Not ready to let go** _

_**'Cause then I'll never know** _

_**What I could be missing** _

Yes I didn't found my parents,they didn't came and I never thought they will,but as long as I had my brother nothing else mattered.

_**But I'm missing way too much** _

_**When do I give up** _

_**What I've been wishing for?** _

What if our meeting wasn't as perfect as Kristen's and Kathrin's?Many great friendships start from hate to toleration to love.

_**I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground** _

_**So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down** _

And lets be realistic,he earned the best brother award when he punched Mark.

_**I thought I could fly** _

_**So why did I drown?** _

_**You never know why** _

_**It's coming down, down, down** _

However he didn't know how to be a brother,he wasn't perfect or ready.

_**Oh, I'm going down, down, down** _

_**I can't find another way around** _

_**And I don't wanna hear the sound** _

_**Of losing what I've never found** _

He was just a guy caring for his family...

_**I shot for the sky I'm stuck on the ground** _

_**So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down** _

_**I thought I could fly** _

_**So why did I drown? I'll never know why** _

_**It's coming down, down, down** _

_**I shot for the sky** _

_**I'm stuck on the ground So why do I try?** _

_**I know I'm gonna fall down** _

_**I thought I could fly** _

_**So why did I drown?** _

_**Oh,It's coming down, down, down** _

Isn't that what a would man should do?


	4. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathrin gives up on Beth

 

As the years went by we had more differences than ever.Especially Kat and I,we were as different as snowflakes,both had the same origin but different in the inside.

So our first meet up was really well...weird Kathrin Johnson was known for one thing,she was a friend magnet.She had befriended every single person in the Toronto junior high.

"Look at her!"Kathrin shout at Kristen who was reading The Land of Stories"Standing there alone,mocking me!"

"That witch"Kristen muttered as she received a glare from her friends"Sorry,you were saying?"

"The brunnete girl over there!She's the only one I haven't seen in the highschool which means she's not my friend!"

Kristen nodded sympathetically"But it's not like you have to be friends with everyone"

"You don't know me at all!"she cried and walked away from her friend.Kristen sighed and returned to her book.

Meanwhile I was enjoying myself while reading Brunnete Ambition,though I wasn't actually a brunnete at the time.My hair had turned light blonde-almost white-so I was forced to wear a wig for the rest of my freezing life!

I wasn't fond of people that never changed and never will.If that person talking to me wasn't my brother I did not listen nor care. But this was me,an outcast and a I-don't-give-a-damn-for-what-you-believe.I never intented to change yet Kathrin didn't seem to get it.

"Hello"she smiled and extended her hand for me to reach it.I looked at her up and down before letting a scoff and returning to my book. "I'm Katerina Johnson but call me Kathrin or Kat"she told me-like she believed I was paying attention to her"Whatever works for you"

I cursed under my breathe and put my headphones on.Oh I remembered listening to Take me or leave me while having her constantly tapping my shoulder.

I groaned and looked at her"Do you want something?"

"I see you like to read"she exclaimed happily"I love to read too,do you have any favourites?"

"I guess I like Struck by Lightning"

"Interesting title"she replied still trying to keep the conversation going"What is it about?

" "A boy that got struck by lightning"I muttered and went to reach for my earphones once again.

"Do you like the Hunger Games?"

"You mean the book in which the girl does a civil war to help the poor?"I snarled at her.I hate that book.

"Divergent?"

"A replica of the Hunger games"

"Fault in our Stars?"

"Expected and overrated"

"Harry Potter"

"Everything sucked except Draco Malfoy"

She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms sternly"You hate everything!"

"And you love everything but I don't make such a big deal out of it"

"Can I at least have your name?"she pleaded as she raised her hand in defeat.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I need to have you as my friend"

"Because"

"Because you're the only one I am not friends with and lets face it you're all alone!"she yelled in frusturation and sat down burrying her face into her palms.

I had felt sorry for her which is why I regret what I did next.I got up and headed to the bookstore's music section and found one of my favourite records.

_**Me:I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays** _

_**Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it** _

_**Baby, stay with me** _

I always tended to let the music take me away while I spin around like a ballerina.

Love the game, intuition play the cards with spades to start

**_And after he's been hooked_ **

**_I'll play the one that's on his heart_ **

Kathrin looked at me puzzled for a second but eventually started to smile like a little kid.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_ **

**_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_ **

I walked through the book sections as Kathrin ran behind me,trying to catch up.I can't say I wasn't enjoying it.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_ **

**_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_ **

I was looking through the Wayward Pines chronicles when she scared the snow out of me.

**_Kathrin:Can't read my_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

**_No he can't read my poker face_ **

**_Me:She's got to love nobody_ **

**_Kathrin:Can't read my_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

**_No he can't read my poker face_ **

She kept giving me books while I was throwing them back.Do I honestly look like someone who reads Percy Jackson?

**_Both:She's got to love nobody_ **

**_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_ **

**_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_ **

**_Kathrin:I wanna roll with him_ **

**_A hard pair we will be_ **

**_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_ **

**_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_ **

**_And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun_ **

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_ **

**_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_ **

**_(with me: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot)_ **

**_Show him what I've got_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

I looked through the bookselves and grabbed The Snow Queen,a classic one and my favourite.

**_Me:Can't read my_ **

**_Both:No he can't read my poker face_ **

**_She's got to love nobody_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

**_No he can't read my poker face_ **

**_She's got to love nobody_ **

**_Kathrin (with me): I won't tell you that_ **

**_(I love you) Kiss or (hug you)_ **

**_Cause I'm (bluffin') with my (muffin)_ **

**_I'm not (lyin') I'm just (stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin')_ **

**_Me:Just like a chick in the casino_ **

**_Take your bank before I pay you out_ **

**_Kathrin:I promise this, promise this_ **

**_Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous_ **

**_I'm marvelous_ **

I really had the time of my life.The most funny thing ever is watching two girls singing and dancing out of the blue in public while the store owner shouts at them. Me:I'm marvelous Both:I'm marvelous So marvelous Anyway,the reason why Snow Queen was my favourite book was the characters.I could always see myself in her nobody to love and misunderstood.

**_She's got to love nobody_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

**_Can't read my_ **

**_No he can't read my poker face_ **

**_She's got to love nobody_ **

"See?Company with me isn't that bad!"


	5. Never be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do many filler chapters,don't I?You see I'm trying to develop some things-especially with the girls' friendship-for later on.But don't worry we're getting close at Jack/Elsa.

 

Kathrin and I becoming friends meant that I was automatically friends with Kristen too.Which soon led to the worst thing that could ever happen...the meeting.You see I never wanted for them to meet William,I was sure that one of them would screw it up.Kathrin and Kristen were too weird and William, well,the exact opposite!

**_Me and Kathrin: Say a little prayer for you_ **

Our friendship was never complicated,Kristen was like the leader of our little group.She was more confident and everybody would envy her.

_**Kristen (me and Kathrin):** _

_**The moment I wake up Before I put on my make-up (Make-up)** _

_**I say a little (Prayer for you)** _

_**While combing my hair now** _

_**And wondering what dress to wear now** _

_**(Wear now) I say a little (Prayer for you)** _

In fact I remember that girl,Dora,she was always mean to me about being an orphan.Though I have no idea what was everyone's problem with it!So anyway,my dear friend Kristen literally slapped her so hard it was heard from three blocks away.

_**Kristen with me and Kathrin: Forever, forever** _

_**You'll stay in my heart** _

_**And I will love you** _

_**Forever and ever** _

_**We never will part** _

_**Oh, how I love you** _

_**Together, together** _

_**That's how it must be** _

_**To live without you** _

_**(Me and Kathrin:Would only mean)** _

_**Heartbreak for me** _

At Christmas Eve the girls dropped off for the first time by the orphanage.They were pretty excited as we performed a music number for the younger ones.

_**Kristen (Me and Kathrin): I run for the bus dear** _

_**While riding, I think of us dear (Us dear)** _

_**I say a little (Prayer for you)** _

_**At work, I just take time** _

_**And all through my coffee break-time** _

_**(Break time) I say a little (Prayer for you)** _

_**Kristen with me and Kathrin: Forever, forever** _

_**You'll stay in my heart** _

_**And I will love you** _

_**Forever and ever** _

_**We never will part** _

_**Oh how I love you** _

_**Together, together** _

_**That's how it must be** _

_**To live without you** _

_**(me and Kathrin:Would only mean)** _

_**Heartbreak for me** _

"Come on come on!"Kristen pleaded for the fifth time"We'll behave I promise"

"I don't know"I muttered but Kathrin had already found my room and had entered into my privacy.

"Um Beth"William akwardly made a laugh"Who are they?"

"Those are my friends Kristen and Kathrin.Girls this is William"

"Hi"Kristen smiled as they shook hands.Kathrin of course had invaded the library and went through the bookshelves. So the first meeting with my big brother went pretty well,too well,William showed his funny and adorable side which led...to disaster for me. In less than a week our trio had become four-io(?).Not that I complain,it was actually pretty fun. Plus our journey was about to begin.


	6. No heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William doesn't know how to be a big brother...but he tries his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story develops very very slowly.BUT it is about 25 chapters so you get why it is so slow.I'm taking a long time to write the kids backstory in order to explain the characters.

 

William had always the same dream as me which was no other than Talents 21.It was one of the biggest schools for artists and going there would be a dream coming true.

Kristen had also being fond of it and since all three of us were interested in it,Kathrin decided she would try to join too.

Everyday we would practice,everyday we would fall and yell until we cried our eyes out.I saw singing like an escape from reality,an escape from my past and so did William.Kristen would use her anger towards her mother's death and Kathrin the hate towards her 'mother'.

**_Me:Life is a mystery_ **

**_Everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name_ **

**_And it feels like home_ **

William never had problem with it,in fact he was the one who constantly did rehearsals.

**_William and me: When you call my name_ **

**_It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees_ **

**_I wanna take you there_ **

**_In the midnight hour_ **

**_I can feel your power_ **

**_Just like a prayer_ **

**_You know I'll take you there_ **

Kathrin didn't really care,sure she had a very good voice,but she was never interested in music.

_**William:I hear your voice** _

_**It's like an angel sighing** _

_**Kathrin:I have no choice, I hear your voice** _

_**Feels like flying** _

Kristen,on the other hand,was what you would call exceptional.That one girl that does something perfect,yet she doesn't see it that way.

_**Kristen:I close my eyes** _

_**Oh God, I think I'm falling** _

_**Out of the sky, I close my eyes** _

_**Heaven help me** _

And me,well I was a fail.Now don't say I was just being a drama queen I was a realistic.I could stay up for hours and thinking of what could go wrong.

_**William and me: When you call my name** _

_**It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees** _

_**I wanna take you there** _

_**In the midnight hour I can feel your power** _

_**Just like a prayer** _

_**You know I'll take you there** _

People used to tell me I had a good voice but I was too scared.I guess I always had that soft side,plus I used to make William check on the closet for the boogyman.

**_William:I'm like a child_ **

**_You whisper softly to me_ **

**_Me:You're in control, just like a child_ **

**_Now I'm dancing_ **

I hated it,I hated that soft side of me.One day it was going to be my destruction and death.

**_William:It's like a dream_ **

**_No end and no beginning_ **

**_You're here with me, it's like a dream_ **

**_Kristen:Let the choir sing Ooh_ **

**_William and me: When you call my name_ **

**_It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees_ **

**_I wanna take you there In the midnight hour_ **

**_I can feel your power_ **

**_Just like a prayer_ **

**_You know I'll take you there_ **

**_When you call my name_ **

**_It's like a little prayer_ **

**_I'm down on my knees_ **

**_I wanna take you there_ **

**_In the midnight hour I can feel your power_ **

**_Just like a prayer_ **

**_You know I'll take you there_ **

But maybe this was better than be a cold hearted ice queen.See the pun I did there?No?Okay.My point however remains the same.

**_Kathrin and Kristen: Oh, oh Oh, oh_ **

**_All:Life is a mystery (Oh, oh)_ **

**_Everyone must stand alone (Oh, oh)_ **

**_I hear you call my name (Oh, oh)_ **

**_And it feels like home_ **

**_William and me: Just like a prayer (Oh)_ **

**_Your voice can take me there (Oh)_ **

**_Just like a muse to me (Oh)_ **

**_You are a mystery (Oh)_ **

**_Just like a dream (Oooh)_ **

**_You are not what you seem (Kristen: Oh!)_ **

**_Just like a prayer_ **

**_No choice, your voice can take me (me:there)_ **

**_All (Kristen): Just like a prayer,_ **

**_I'll take you there (Like a prayer)_ **

**_(Kristen and me: I'll take you there!)_ **

**_It's like a dream to me (Ohh)_ **

**_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_ **

**_(Yeah, I'll take you there!)_ **

**_It's like a dream to me (Just like a dream to me)_ **

**_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Ohh!)_ **

**_It's like a dream to me (Like a dream, like a dream)_ **

**_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there_ **

**_(I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me_ **

**_(Oooh, yeah!)_ **

**_Me with the rest: Life is a mystery_ **

**_(Just like a prayer) Everyone must stand alone_ **

**_(Your voice can take me there) (Kristen: Oooh)_ **

**_Me(Kristen): I hear you call my name_ **

**_(I hear it call) And it feels like home_ **

**_Just like a prayer (Just like)_ **

**_(Ooh) Your voice can take me there (A prayer)_ **

**_(Ooh) Just like a muse to me_ **

**_(Your voice can take me there)_ **

**_You are a mystery (Take you there, take you there)_ **

**_All(Kristen): Just like a dream_ **

**_You are not what you seem_ **

**_Just like a prayer (Oh, woah)_ **

**_No choice, your voice can take me there (Yeah)_ **

**_Just like a prayer (Yeah, yeah)_ **

**_Your voice can take me there (Oooh)_ **

**_Me (all): Just like a dream (Just like)_ **

**_You are not what you seem (A prayer)_ **

**_Just like a prayer All (Kristen):_ **

**_No choice, your voice can take me there (Yeah)_ **

But lets all be honest about one thing...I was no hero material

///\\\\\///\\\\\

William had been expecting this day for weeks,months,years.The adrenaline and anticipation had filled up his body.

"Name?"the woman asked with a warm smile.Mr Johnson always liked William's character,she had reassured him many times that he would get in Talents 21.After all she was one of the judges.

"William Winters"

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Song and artist?"

"Save you by Simple Plan"

_**Take a breath I pull myself together** _

_**Just another step till I reach the door** _

His years were rough,not many understood,he seemed so happy and peacefull.No one could tell he was broken,not even me.

**_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you I wish that I_ **

**_Could tell you something_ **

**_To take it all away_ **

He never told me but,he believed our parents would magically come back for us.He believed they would return but it was all just a bunch of lies and fairytales.

_**Sometimes I wish I could save you** _

_**And there're so many things that I want you to know I won't give up till it's over** _

_**If it takes you forever I want you to know** _

After he passed the age of fourteen,I was the only thing that mattered to him.The only family he had left and I was more precious to him than anything.Can't say I'm not flattered.

_**When I hear your voice** _

_**Its drowning in a whisper** _

_**It's just skin and bones** _

_**There's nothing left to take** _

_**And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better** _

_**If only I could find the answer** _

_**To help me understand** _

But inside he knew I was lost,the little girl he knew was as broken as him.He hated the thought of not being able to save me.To build a wall for all the bad to be kept outside.

**_Sometimes I wish I could save you_ **

**_And there're so many things that I want you to know I wont give up till it's over_ **

**_If it takes you forever I want you to know_ **

I didn't know how he could see what the future lied ahead but I always had a feeling.He prepared himself for what was coming,he became protective over everything I did,he was different boy,he was a man.

_**That if you fall, stumble down** _

_**I'll pick you up off the ground** _

_**If you lose faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through** _

_**Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall** _

_**Oh you know I'll be there for you** _

At some point he thought he had done it.He had succeeded in his purpose and let his walls down for a while.Boy was he wrong.

**_If only I could find the answer_ **

**_To take it all away_ **

Eventually he started to protect Kristen and Kathrin too,like some kind of guardian angel.

**_Sometimes i wish i could save you_ **

**_And there're so many things that I want you to know_ **

**_I wont give up till it's over_ **

**_If it takes you forever I want you to know_ **

**_I wish I could save you I want you to know I wish I could save you_ **

"That was very impressive"Mrs Johnson smiled"We will be in touch" "Thank you"he replied and walked back to the orphanage.The girls and I had prepared a cake to surprise him but after an exhausting marathon of That 70s show we had all fallen asleep.

William placed two blankets over Kathrin and Kristen while tidying the place.He gazed up to me while I hugged my pillow "Will?"I yawned hugging the pillow tighter"Yes?"

"Will you check for monsters under the bed?" He laughed and looked down the bed"No monsters here"he whispered as he kissed ny forehead"Go to sleep princess"

And though he was seventeen and I was sixteen(or at least that was what I said to everyone)I never stopped calling him for the monsters and he never stopped coming.


	7. Kathrin's and Kristen's chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathrin and Kristen are audiotioning for Talents 21.Things don't go very well....

 

 

 

Kathrin was fifteen when she tried out for Talents 21.It was funny but she was actually nervous about it.She had re-read the top shelf of her bookcase just in case she freaked out. The minutes she waited felt like hours that were spent in a small place.About three minutes later she asked one man what was the delay about.

"Just wait some more minutes"

"I did my waiting!Twelve years of it!In Azkaban!"

Now I never said that all this reading did her good.In fact I'm pretty sure it had melted her brain,all those klunk and muggles things.

"What's your name?"

"Kathrin Johnson"

The rest of the three judges looked over at mrs Monica Johnson but she soon glared at them.The trio returned their gaze to Kathrin.

"Age?"

"Fifteen"

"Song and artist?"

"Stronger by Kelly Clarkson"

_**(Ah, ah, ah, ah,** _

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah,** _

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah,** _

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah)** _

She lifted her head up,suck her belly and rose up the shoulders.Honestly,she could go and join the army.I always believed in her grace,she was one of those girls who you knew could be a princess.

**_You know the bed feels warmer_ **

**_Sleepin' here alone_ **

**_You know I dream in color_ **

**_And do the things I want_ **

Her behavior matched her looks too,excluding the rebell form she would take against mrs Johnson.All in all she was a sweet girl.

_**You think you got the best of me** _

_**Think you've had the last laugh** _

_**Bet you think that everything good is gone** _

_**Think you left me broken down** _

_**Think that I'd come running back** _

_**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong** _

The love she had for books reflected on her personality,that girl who is always on her own world.The one that sees the good in everyone.

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger** _

_**Stand a little taller** _

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone** _

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter** _

_**Footsteps even lighter** _

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone** _

Sometimes you'd be surprised with her friendship with Kristen.The two girls were just so different from each other.

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**

**Just me, myself and I**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**Stand a little taller**

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

She would also believe in self fight.No one was week or strong,it was their willing that defined them.

**_You heard that I was starting over with,_ **

**_Someone new_ **

**_They told you I was moving on,_ **

**_Over you_ **

Truth is she always wanted to fit in.I remember when she saw a white stripe of my hair,Kristen's and William's hair were blonde too,so she decided to dye them too.Of course she returned to her natural color one week later.Said blonde wasn't for her.

**_You didn't think that I'd come back_ **

**_I'd come back swinging_ **

**_You try to break me, but you see_ **

You could say she was the only one still standing,the one destiny hadn't hit.That one sidekick that the heroes are dragging into trouble.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

**_Stand a little taller_ **

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_ **

**_Footsteps even lighter_ **

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_ **

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_ **

**_Just me, myself and I_ **

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

**_Stand a little taller_ **

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_ **

So that day Kathrin did a wonderfull audition.She left the judges with their mouth open and went back home confident.She got her results one week before us-quite unfair if you ask me-because her mother was the principal.

**_Thanks to you I've got a new thing started!_ **

**_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted!_ **

**_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me!_ **

**_You know in the end,_ **

**_The day you left was just my beginning_ **

She was told to set her goals high and follow her dreams.Of course Kristen stopped talking her for a week since the brunnete wouldn't stop bragging about it.

**_In the end_ **

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

**_Stand a little taller_ **

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

**_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_ **

**_Footsteps even lighter_ **

**_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_ **

However she remained positive about Kristen and me passing.She told us everything that happened and that we shouldn't be worried.

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!_ **

**_Just me, myself and I,yeah!_ **

**_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

**_Stand a little taller!_ **

But in the end,even if William and Kathrin told me not to,I was worried.Things couldn't be so easy,right?

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely_ **

**_What doesn't kill you when I'm alone_ **

**_No, not alone_ **

**_Stronger, stronger ,_ **

**_Yeah Just me, myself and I_ **

**_Yeah! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

**_Stand a little taller_ **

**_Doesn't mean I'm lonely_ **

**_When I'm alone_ **

**_Not alone_ **

Now I curse the moment I thought about that!

**_(Ah, ah, ah, ah,_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah,_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah,_ **

**_Ah, ah, ah, ah)_ **

It truly wouldn't be that easy

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Kristen's day was rather calm.She became nervous only half an hour before she had to audition.

"I'm not gonna make it"this phrase rang inside her head like crazy.However this time it came as a whisper out loud,the sudden realization of failure struck her.

"Don't think like that"her father smiled warmly"You are gonna make it,you always make it"

"Dad"she began as she took a deep breathe"I'm scared"

And there it was....the fortress that came trembling down.Kristen wasn't known for letting people in,she would be that person who would go in a funueral and ask the wi-fi password.

"Don't be.You're the best,and even if something goes wrong,I know you'll try twice as hard to achieve your dreams"

And there was that small smile once again.She rested her head upon the car's seat and enjoyed the rest of the ride. _Stay positive_ "Name?" _And there goes my positivity_

"K-Kristen Edison"

"Age?"

"Fourteen"

"Song and artist?"

"Toxic by Britney Spears"

**_Baby, can't you see I'm calling_ **

**_A guy like you should wear a warning_ **

**_It's dangerous I'm falling_ **

Well that was her chance to show how latin lessons were not a waste of her time.Yes,she did later rubbed into my face...

**_There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit_ **

**_Baby, give me it_ **

**_You're dangerous I'm loving it_ **

At least she wasn't nervous anymore.She became one with the stage,she was living her dream and that was all that mattered to her.

**_Too high_ **

**_Can't come down_ **

**_Losin' my head_ **

**_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_ **

**_Do you feel me now?_ **

Plus she was glad she didn't caught a cold with wearing a top and a short skirt with -6 degrees outside.Oh well,the cold never bothered her anyway.

**_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_ **

**_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **

**_With the taste of the poison paradise_ **

**_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

Her voice and dancing was calm like the snowflakes falling outside.A moment of peace and serenity when she swore she could hear the winter and wind raging on.

**_It's gettin' late_ **

**_To give you up I took a sip_ **

**_From my devil's cup_ **

Slowly, it's taking over me Winter was her favourite season we both had that in common.Kathrin was a summer person and William hated every season.

**_Too high_ **

**_Can't come down_ **

**_It's in the air_ **

**_It's all around_ **

**_Do you feel it now?_ **

She found the rough and bitterness of winter very attractive,it used to be triggering for her.

**_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_ **

**_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **

**_With the taste of a poison paradise_ **

**_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_Don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

Kathrin could never tell why she liked the winter?It was too cold,with rain,snowstorms and most importantly school.

**_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride_ **

**_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_ **

**_With the taste of a poison paradise_ **

**_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_With a taste of a poison paradise_ **

**_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_ **

**_Intoxicate me now_ **

**_With your lovin' now_ **

But Kristen didn't care.They couldn't see what she saw but it was okay.Everyone have a right to an opinion,right?

**_I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now_ **

**_Intoxicate me now_ **

**_With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now_ **

**_I think I'm ready now_ **

**_Intoxicate me now_ **

**_With your lovin' now I think I'm ready_ **

**_I think I'm ready now_ **

"Very good miss Edison"a woman among the judges smiled"We'll be in touch"

And from mrs Johnson signals Kristen knew she had gotten in.Or maybe it was just a feeling,whatever it was she got in Talents 21.

"So how did it go?"her father questioned as she got in the car"It was good"

"That's my girl"he laughed and started the engine.The road was quiet enough,Kristen let her mind drift away from the loud city into more magical places. She wondered if there was something outside from here.A different world,different people and habitats.

Then for what seemed like seconds there was a loud noise and everything went black for her. Her eyes blinked for a while as she stared her father's body beside her.They were upside down and the glass had cut through him.

I guess it wasn't that good after all


	8. Because of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen's and Kathrin's friendship is about to fall apart while Beth faces the boogyman.

 

Minus the part that Kristen got...well in an accident.I had the worst day of them all combined.I woke up as always at six am sharp and prepared for myself some tea,it's good for my vocal chords.I went for my daily jogging and got dressed.

_Today is gonna be a perfect day._

But both you and I know that this was far from true. When I got there the panic took over me,the fear.My worst demons seemed to appear telling me that I won't make it.All I would see would be pitch black and the judges's faces were...well judging me.

"Name?"

"Beth Winters" "Age?"

"Sixteen"

"Song and artist?"

"Because of you by Kelly Clarkson"

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_ **

**_I will not let myself_ **

**_Cause my heart so much misery_ **

I could feel the constand staring, the thought for the worst case scenario made me tremble.

_**I will not break the way you did** _

_**You fell so hard I've learned the hard way** _

_**To never let it get that far** _

I could almost feel my fears taking a human form to a man with a black robe.I saw the dark horses being meters away from me.

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_ **

**_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so_ **

**_I don't get hurt_ **

They never came more near to me and the rest of the people.They just stood there with smoke coming from them.

**_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_ **

**_Because of you I am afraid_ **

I held myself for a while as I continued singing.I felt unsafe there and pretty much everywhere.

**_I lose my way_ **

**_And it's not too long before you point it out_ **

**_I cannot cry_ **

**_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_ **

I just wanted somebody to hold me and say that everything were going to be okay.I didn't know why I was so scared at the moment but seeing that man it terrified me.

**_I'm forced to fake_ **

**_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_ **

**_My heart can't possibly break_ **

**_When it wasn't even whole to start with_ **

Mrs Johnson looked over at me not pleased.I guess the worst case scenario wasn't that far from the truth.

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_ **

**_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_ **

**_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_ **

**_Because of you I am afraid_ **

**_I watched you die_ **

**_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_ **

**_I was so young_ **

**_You should have known better than to lean on me_ **

**_You never thought of anyone else_ **

**_You just saw your pain_ **

**_And now I cry in the middle of the night_ **

**_For the same damn thing_ **

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_ **

**_Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_ **

**_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_ **

**_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_ **

**_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_ **

**_Because of you I am afraid_ **

**_Because of you_ **

**_Because of you_ **

And suddenly the man and the horses were gone,it all became normal.

"Beth"she started"I admire your voice but I don't think you can take up for the challenge"

There was my heart breaking"No,no please just give me another chance"

"Honey,unless you learn to control your fears,you won't get very far"I simply nodded and walked away letting the tears roll down my eyes.This wasn't happening,this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

I stayed in my bed for a week,just cried myself to sleep,blaming it on me and everyone else around me.

William was the only one who would try to help me.Kristen would visit occasionally but she struggled with her own demons.

She had woken up in a hospital three hours after her accodent and found Kathrin beside her"Hey"she smiled weakly"Glad you're awake"

"W-what happened?"

"You had an accident actually"Kathrin whispered"but the doctors said you'll be okay"

"Where is my dad?" Kathrin didn't answer,she couldn't.Her mother was already filling the papers for letting Kristen stay with them after having no other family near state.

"No you're lying"Kristen spat at her"H-he wouldn't leave me"

"I'm so so sorry Kristen just le--"

"No!"she shout with three icy spikes coming from the tip of her fingers.The rage was filled inside along with the pain.

"Kat I'm--"

"Don't"she stummered while taking a few steps back."J-just stay a-away from me"

Kristen watched as her best friend in the whole world ran outside.In her eyes she was always a monster,but now,Kathrin knew it too.So maybe it wasn't _my_ worst day but our worst day.


	9. Firework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is taking her second chance with Talents 21.Meanwhile the children's troubles are about to begin...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I was eighteen when I would try to get one more time in Talents 21.Kathrin and I hadn't spoken in some time,she had cut herself from our group and had become a loner. Kristen knew the reason behind it but never thought she should tell it to us.I groaned and pulled my hair up for the wig to fit.

"You know there's nothing wrong with your hair right?"William asked trying to pick some clothes.

"I know but white is a weird color" A very very weird color that makes you look like you're older than the world itself.

William continued looking through his wardrobe and trying to pick an outfit.Today his group would perform in the Annual Picnic and he was really excited.It was also one of the reasons I would try again today,it was only the date when you can immediately learn whether you got in or not. All this thinking had bored me out so...why not pulling William's leg?

I moved the tip of my fingers and froze the inside of his drawers.Sure my hair were white and I couldn't swim without freezing the water but ice powers did have their advantages.

I remember finding out about them around the age of thirteen and freezing William's bed. _Oh the memories._

"What the hell?"William shout struggling with the drawer.He groaned and moved his fingers before trying to re-open the drawer.

"You're killing the fun"

"You're freezing my drawers!"

"Don't be such a baby"

"Oh really?"he smirked"Two can play this game"

Before I knew it a small cloud that had snow falling was above my head"Haha very funny"I replied sarcastically.

"I know you love me"

"I do but"I started"Will you stop with this?!"

"You know the magic world"

"Pleassseee"

"Actually the world is Zippity Za but I'll stop for your kindness"

I loved my brother and hated him the same time.However I wouldn't change him for the whole world...okay maybe I would if I could get 1.000.000.000.000$ but this isn't gonna happen.Or if they gave me a puppy I could rent him to them 20/7.

I laughed at my thoughts and waited for William to get dressed.When he was done we headed to Talents 21.We saw Kristen said our good mornings and awkwardly waved Kathrin.I sat at one chair and enjoyed my brother's and friend's number.

**_Kristen (some guy): Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Yeah,Kris)_ **

**_Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Good girl gone bad) Uh-huh, Uh-huh_ **

**_(Take three, action) Uh-huh, Uh-huh (Go!)_ **

There was big group around twenty people on the stage,ten girls and ten guys with black dresses and suits.

**_You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_ **

**_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_ **

**_Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_ **

**_That's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I_ **

**_William (Boys): I'm singin' in the rain (We'll shine together)_ **

**_Just singin' in the rain (Be here forever)_ **

**_What a glorious feeling (Be a friend)_ **

**_I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end)_ **

**_I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever)_ **

**_So dark, up above (We'll have each other)_ **

**_I'm singing, singing in the rain (Umbrella)_ **

I tried to hold my laugh after seeing William having water poured on him.

**_Kristen and William (with the rest):You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh)_ **

**_(Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)_ **

**_Kristen and William (Kristen): These fancy things_ **

**_(Will never come) in between (You're part of my) entity_ **

**_Here for infinity_ **

**_When the war has took its part_ **

**_When the world has dealt it's cards_ **

**_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I'm_ **

I was enjoying this more than I should just because I got to see my big brother doing some kind of Ice Bucket challenge.

**_William with Girls (Boys): Singin' in the rain_ **

**_(We'll shine together) (William: Just) Singin' in the rain (Be here forever)_ **

**_William (Boys):What a glorious feeling_ **

**_(Be a friend) I'm happy again (Stick it out until the end)_ **

Thinking back to it I have one regret only...I should have videotaped it.

**_William with Girls (Boys): I'm laughing at clouds (More than ever) So dark up above_ **

**_(We'll have each other) (William: I'm singing)_ **

**_Singing in the rain (My umbrella)_ **

**_Kristen and William (Kristen with with the rest): You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)_ **

**_William (Kristen with the rest): Just singing in the rain_ **

**_(Under my umbrella) (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh)_ **

**_What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again_ **

**_(Under my umbrella) (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh)_ **

**_I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above_ **

**_(Under my umbrella) (Ella, ella, eh-eh-eh-eh, eh-eh) I'm singing, singing in the rain_ **

**_Kristen and William (with the rest):It's raining, raining_ **

**_Ooh, baby it's raining, raining Baby (come here to me, come here to me)_ **

**_It's raining, raining_ **

**_(Boys: More than ever) Ooh, baby it's raining, raining_ **

**_Baby (come here to me, come here to me) (Boys: My umbrella, My umbrella)_ **

I turned to a man who was recording and smiled"Hey can you sent me a copy of this?"

**_William with the rest (Kristen): (It's raining, raining)_ **

**_I'm singing in the rain (Ooh, baby, it's raining, raining)_ **

**_Just singing in the rain_ **

I also handed him ten dollars and my email as he agreed.

**_William(Kristen with Girls): (Baby, come here to me)_ **

**_What a glorious feeling (Come here to me)_ **

**_I'm happy again (Boys: My umbrella)_ **

Unfortunately for me

**_William with the rest (Kristen): (It's raining, raining) I'm laughing at clouds_ **

**_(Ooh, baby it's raining, raining) So dark, up above (Baby, come here to me)_ **

**_The sun's in my heart And I'm ready for love_ **

**_Kristen with Girls: My umbrella My umbrella My umbrella My umbrella_ **

That bastard never sent me the tape!

"Tell me you didn't record that"

"Don't worry I didn't"I smirked at least I would have a copy very soon.Notice the sarcasm. The time for my turn was close but I couldn't help getting nervous once I saw the other competitors.What did I have more than them?

"Beth Winters?"a male-may I add-creepy voice questioned me.He was a tall man with black hair and a black robe,skin pale almost like dead,and terrifying eyes.On the other hand,maybe I was just seeing him like that because he was a teacher.

"Let me take you to the stage" I looked at him for a while.There was something odd on him,yet familiar,luckily his presence became known to both William and Kristen. He was ready for me to give him my hand-and I was ready to do it-but William stopped me.Both men stared at each other with hate as William had protectively put an arm around me.

"Mr Black"mrs Johnson suddenly said making her presence known"I can take miss Winters to the stage,after all it's my job"

"Very well"he sneered"but this isn't over"the last part he only whispered to her but it was loud enough for me to hear it. Mrs Johnson smiled and took my hand leading ne backstage"Are you nervous?"

"No not really"is what I should have answered if I hadn't been such a chicken.Instead I said"I think I'm seeing everything double.Is it hot here?I'm hot,oh gosh I'm sweating really bad"

Beth Winters making fun if herself since 1995.

"Remember what I told you the last time?"

"That fear will drag me down"

"Exactly and if you're in a pond ice skating this will not end well"Why would--never mind.Hey,maybe mrs Johnson was writing scripts for Dreamworks.

(In a way she did but we'll talk about this later. )

"This time I need you to be strong,don't let the fear conquer.Don't let the demons take what they want"

Mrs Johnson was a smart person,always with a book in her hand,it was also why Kathrin was so fond of reading.With no TV and only classical music-besides when she would go to Kristen's house-books were the only thing that would keep her company. Yet she had never made that kind of a talk with anyone.It made you wonder whether there's something else.Something more magical and mysterious than what meets the eye.

"Name?"

"Beth Winters"

"Age?"

"Eighteen"

"Song and artist?"

And that was when it hit me.Well,it actually wouldn't have hit me if it wasn't for that creepy man standing once again in front of me,I decided to take the risk.I had suffered throughout my life and this chance here I deserved.I was a star and I would shine.

"Firework by Katy Perry"

The music started once more,I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.Let myself drift to somewhere else with no pain,no yelling,no fear.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag** _

_**Drifting through the wind,** _

_**Wanting to start again?** _

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin** _

_**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?** _

Mrs Johnson gave me a soft smile while Kristen and William were both cheering.I even saw Kathrin smiling at me.

**_Do you ever feel already_ **

**_Buried deep 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing?_ **

**_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_ **

**'Cause there's a spark in you**

I wasn't looking down,I wasn't looking at the judges,I just focused my gaze outside.The snowflakes were dancing because of me-though I should have been more carefull since there were snowflakes dancing in June-and I wasn't scared.

**_You just gotta ignite the light_ **

**_And let it shine_ **

**_Just own the night_ **

**_Like the 4th of July_ **

**_'Cause baby you're a firework_ **

**_Come on, show 'em_ **

**_What you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"_ **

**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_ **

**_Baby, you're a firework_ **

**_Come on, let your colors burst_ **

**_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"_ **

**_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_ **

The man was in rage I swear I could see smoke coming from him.Mrs Johnson gave him a victory look but he just waited for me to screw it up.I wasn't gonna give him that joy,so there I was taking off the brown wig.My hair weren't blonde,I know this was what William said but,they were white as snow.Something that was odd for many including me but since I'm fearless at the moment might as well earn something from it.

**_You don't have to feel like_ **

**_A waste of space_ **

**_You're original, cannot be replaced_ **

**_If you only knew what the future holds_ **

**_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_ **

**_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_ **

**_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_ **

**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_ **

**_And when it's time, you'll know_ **

**_You just gotta ignite the light_ **

**_And let it shine_ **

**_Just own the night  Like the 4th of July_ **

In the blink of an eye he was gone,probably he realized it was a lost game.However he knew he couldn't give up,after all it wasn't his decision to make.I knew it then,we were gonna meet again.

_**'Cause baby you're a firework** _

_**Come on, show 'em what you're worth** _

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"** _

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y** _

_**Baby, you're a firework** _

_**Come on, let your colors burst make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"** _

_**You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe** _

_**Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon** _

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you** _

_**And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough** _

Mrs Johnson and William knew it too.The first was more calm about it than the other.She knew what we were facing but William didn't.As for Kathrin and me,well we knew something was wrong,but couldn't tell how it would affect us.And Kristen?Well she didn't notice anything.

' ** _Cause baby you're a firework_**

**_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_ **

**_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"_ **

**_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_ **

**_Baby, you're a firework  Come on, let your colors burst_ **

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"** _

**_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, aweee!_ **

**_Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_ **

**_Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_ **

We had again a conversation about my skills but long story short...I was in.Next stop for me and the gang was the Picnic,when our story would take a break for theirs to begin.


	10. I don't care I ship it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Kristen are having the best day of their life because of a book.

 

"Shup up!"Kristen laughed as she watched the book over and over"Yes!"I replied cheerfully.This conversation continued for what seemed like hours to William.

On our way to the park for the picnic we had dropped by the bookstore where one particular book caught our attention.If it was what we thought it was then it would mean that we,us fangirls,had achieved the ultimate goal.

"It's just a book"my dear naive brother mumbled causing the both of us to glare at him"And you're just an idiot"Kristen spat at him. Well it wasn't like we were fond of reading-quite the opposite-Kristen was a why-reading-the-book-when-you-have-seen-the-movie kind of person.Not that I was a big fan either.

"Um guys?"I heard a female voice saying to catch our attention.Wow saw Kathrin twice in a day,cool.

"Why are you drooling over a book?I mean not even I do that"

"It's not a book"Kristen replied in frusturation"It's the book"

The brunnete sighed and looked at the book in front of her.She stared at it for someminutes before she spoke again"No!"

"Yes!"we argued and began jumping up and down while chanting"We are cannon!"

And you who are probably reading this can imagine the joy of your non-cannon couple become a cannon.I mean we didn't ship those two,we yacht them!

"How much money do we have?"Kathrin blurted out"I got three"

"Well I got two"I said while going through my pockets,Kristen shook her head for broke.Desperate times need desperate measures.

"Hello my dear sweet brother.Have you lost weight?"

"But I want to buy a chocolate bar"he complained avoiding my puppy eyes"Stop with that"

Both him and I knew that he was gonna break like a pencil,hard at first and then all at once.

"Okay fine!I have four bucks"he said while handing us the money"You better like this book"

I kissed his cheek and we payed for our bible-yes for us it was as holy as the bible-this was gonna be awesome.When we arrived at the park we took out a blanket and sat down at the grass ready to read our book.

_Mr and Mrs Frost_

You see this title could mean three things: One,this is a book about a random married couple that has the last name Frost.

Two,this was indeed a Dreamworks' book about the Rise of the Guardians favourite character Jack Frost and a random skunk. Three,all our hopes and dreams were true because like I mentioned earlier this book is about Jack Frost -but instead of a random skunk-it has Frozen's favourite character Elsa.

Well we were rooting for the third option.Plus it wasn't impossible,last year I found out the email of the ROTG and Frozen producers and I may or may not have sent them 98,5 letters.It would have been 99 but I accidentally deleted the half part of one of them.

Oh those were some good memories.

"Can we start now?I'm dying over lack of shipping here"Kristen complained and took the book.She began reading as her words travelled us into another world....

Arendelle was a small town in the Disney World,it was ruled by Sun who was known by many.Disney was his empire and his lands were being loved by anyone,after all they all knew the Disney's logo was Sun's castle. However its kingdom had its own ruler,customs and people.Arendelle had queen Elsa,what a bright woman she was. You see not only she was one of the best queens Arendelle had,she was kind and caring.Sure there was that awkward moment when she brought eternal winter but after the fiasco with Weaseltown's Duke and prince Hans,people realized how their queen was actually good.

There was of course that dark period when she didn't know exactly how to...interact with people.Oh please give it a break,she was lock into a freezing ROOM her whole life. But if something she was most known for one thing,her indepedence.She refused to let a man control her,truth be told she found those fairytales about a true love's kiss silly.

Luckily her story* had stopped which meant she had avoided that kind of stereotype.Yet there she was in her bed crying over what?A guy.Yes ladies and gentlemen normally she would be surprise too. Elsa:If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk But he wasn't a guy.Jackson Overland would never be just a guy,he would never be a romance that went wrong.No technically he wasn't an ex-boyfriend hut he was an ex-something.An ex-maybe,an ex-almost.An ex-could have been.

**_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_ **

**_Pretend I'm okay with it all_ **

**_Act like there's nothing wrong_ **

Elsa wasn't the type of girl that she would be interested in a guy like him.I mean lets be realistic,the Dreamworks' boy was kind of a troublemaker.At least that was what she told herself,in reality she just couldn't imagine someone loving her.

**_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?_ **

**_Is this as hard as it gets?_ **

**_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_ **

**_Cry!_ **

So there she was.There she was questioning herself why,why did she lose everything?Her parents?Him?The Death seemed to be unstopable even for them.She was never terrified of death's idea,she always believed that 9 out of 10 people could finish their stories.

**_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart_ **

**_(Tell them we just grew apart)_ **

**_And what do I care If they believe me or not_ **

**_(They believe me or not)_ **

Worst part was that only the good die young.It seemed unfair,why the bad people stayed?Why wasn't the other way around?

**_Whenever I feel_ **

**_Your memory is breaking my heart_ **

**_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_ **

**_Act like there's nothing wrong_ **

Her powers were raging on,she just couldn't take it.Of course she was glad that her sister and Kristoff were away at her cousin but...she wished there was someone there.

**_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?_ **

**_Is this as hard as it gets?_ **

**_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_ **

**_Cry! I'm talking in circles_ **

**_I'm lying, they know it_ **

**_Why won't this just all go..._ **

**_Away!_ **

Why love had to be that hard?

**_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes?_ **

**_Is this as hard as it gets?_ **

**_Is this what it feels like to really cry? Cry! Cry!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story*:According to the Companies Law,the 'cartoons' didn't die exactly.They could of course get killed in the middle of their story that was given to us or before but after that they would stop ageing.For example,Elsa could have been killed before the beginning of Frozen and in the middle but not after.However she could get killed after by a certain type of magic but not bullets,knifes and poisons.Meanwhile Jack was killed in the middle of his story which as we already know isn't a problem.


	11. Need you now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids read the backround story of Jack and Elsa.

 

Love will always be a tricky game.The idea of loving someone so much you would sacrifise your life for them is tricky but -eventually-comes over the years.We as humans tend to love something after it has been taken away from us,which proves my theory,universe is sadistic af.

The first time Elsa met Jackson was at Rapunzel's birthday party.Punzie having not seen Elsa for a long time was dying to come and celebrate in Arendelle with her beloved cousins.

This meant that Flynn would,well,be very very bored.That was when he met Jackson and the two of them clicked.His exact words to Elsa were

_He reminds me of a young me_

And that was when Elsa first began to dislike him.No she didn't have a problem with Flynn-he had proven to be a very good man actually-but she was still worried about a young past version of him.

She met him two nights later and Moon did they disliked each other.It wasn't hate,more like different characters.She was responsible,close to herself,mature,she was a queen.

Meanwhile he was irresponsible,outgoing, never thinking twice and,honsetly, Olaf was more mature than he was.That might was the one thing she would envy about him,himself.

Jackson was a kind of guy who didn't really care about what others thought of him.He was himself and that was all that mattered. On the other hand Elsa could never be herself,no one would allowed that.She had been formed from the minute she was born in what the others expected her to be.

But hey one out of four couples hated each other before they fell in love.As far as I am concerned if you didn't hate each other at some point it isn't true love.Also if one of them didn't almost die or is actually dead it's still not true love.(However if you're cute together I'll let you have the title Endgame)

Anyway,as the time went by,she never thought she could like a guy like him.She hated herself for it,the guy was the complete opposite from her,it was like the fire liking the ice.Yet she couldn't understand how love is indeed unreasonable.Lucky for her she had three girls who knew exactly what to do.

"And then you'll get married and have lots of kids"Punzie smiled at her cousin"If that happens I call bridesmaid"she added.

"What?No I'm her sister,I should be bridesmaid"Anna argued.Yep,those two were going to help her...there's no way something would go terribly wrong.

"Look if you like him,you should probably show it to him"Astrid began.

"Let me guess,by punching his arm?"Merida laughed at the girl.Elsa would never understand those occasionals fights between the two.She always thought they could be friends or something,they actually had more in common that what they thought. Astrid groaned and continued"Boys can be stupid and clueless,you might as well have to spell it for him"

"I can't believe I agree on this"Merida mumbled and shared a look with the group.The five girls knew exactly what this meant and two of them hated that idea...

_**Merida:I know** _

_**Something about love** _

_**Punzie:You've gotta want it bad** _

_**Anna:If that guy's** _

_**Got into your blood** _

_**Astrid:Go out and get him** _

_**Anna with Punzie(Merida and Astrid):If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**The very part of you (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Makes you want to breathe (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Here's the thing to do (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Punzie with Anna and Merida and Astrid:Tell him that you're never gonna leave him** _

_**Tell him that you're always gonna love him** _

_**Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now** _

Well not that she would complain about the girls wanting to help but this was just...how can you put this?A little unesessary.

**_Astrid:I know_ **

**_Something about love_ **

**_Merida:You gotta show it and_ **

**_Make him see the moon up above_ **

**_Merida with Astrid (Anna and Punzie):Reach out and get him_ **

**_If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do)_ **

**_Always by your side (Do, do-do, do, do-do)_ **

**_If you want him to (Do, do-do, do, do-do)_ **

**_Only think of you (Do, do-do, do, do-do)_ **

**_Anna,Astrid,Punzie,Merida: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him_ **

**_Tell him that you're always gonna love him_ **

**_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_ **

The girls just had a different point of view that was all.Elsa never believed she needed a man.

**_Punzie with Anna,Astrid,Merida harmonizing: Ever since the world began_ **

**_It's been that way for man_ **

**_And women were created_ **

**_Merida with Anna,Astrid,Punzie harmonizing:To make love their destiny_ **

**_Then why should true love be_ **

**_So complicated_ **

**_Oh, yeah, oh_ **

**_Anna with Astrid: I know something about love_ **

**_You gotta take his hand_ **

**_Show him what the world is made of_ **

**_One kiss will prove it_ **

However she didn't know one thing...needing isn't the same with wanting.

_**Anna and Astrid (Merida,Punzie): If you want him to be (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Always by your side (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Take his hand tonight (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Swallow your foolish pride (Do, do-do, do, do-do)** _

_**Punzie with Merida and Anna and Astrid:Tell him that you're never gonna leave him** _

_**Tell him that you're always gonna love him** _

_**Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now** _

In the future she would find out the difference between those two things.The hard way of course but,still a way to figure out.

**_Merida:Oh, you have_ **

**_To tell him now_ **

**_Anna with Astrid and Merida (Punzie):Tell him that you're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah)_ **

**_Tell him that you're always gonna love him (Yeah)_ **

**_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_ **

She didn't need him and she never would...

**_Merida:Girl, you gotta tell him right now_ **

**_Astrid with Anna,Punzie (Merida): Tell him that you're never gonna leave him (Oh, yeah)_ **

**_Tell him that you're always gonna love him (Yeah)_ **

**_Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_ **

But she would always want him

**_Anna:Just take his hand in yours and tell him_ **

**_Punzie with Astrid,Merida: Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now_ **

**_Merida:Just take his hand in yours and tell him_ **

**_Astrid (and Anna): Tell him, tell him, tell him, (tell him right now)_ **

Too bad she never got to tell him the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is bad...BUT you need to trust me when I say that this IS a good story.Sure it takes way too long for things to happen but it does have a plot and is actually good(or average).


	12. Man on the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost,now proud member of the guardians,meets two special people that will change his life...he really wished he hadn't met the first one though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a song called Man on the moon...wow

__

 

 

No one is alone.You might thing that at times but I assure there is someone out there who understands.Sure they might not be exactly the same with you-that would be boring-but they still know your inner demons.

It was December 2013,seems like ages since this date huh?Well it was only one year after the Guardians had a new member...Jack Frost.

Jack was a good kid,noise sure,but overall good.Sure he had been in the naughty list many many times.But he saved the world from Pitch Black!He was a hero,a new hero and a new member.

Having spent almost everyday with North,Tooth,Bunny and Sandman he couldn't realize what made this day special. Apparently there was going to be a visitor and everything had to be perfect.

"Will somebody tell me who is coming?"the boy complained.

"No time!"North replied and fixed the tables along with the elves.Tooth checked everyone's teeth-something that Jack found a little bit annoying(he just didn't want people to mess with his teeth)-while Bunny and Sandman decorated.

"Three minutes until he arrives"Tooth announced nervously.

"Do that zero minutes"a man chuckled.Jack had never seen this person before,he was quite short and old with black hair.He was that kind of a guy you'd expect to go around killing people for fun.

"Sir!"North exclaimed as he put each Guardian in a military position.He sucked his belly and stood straight.

"Cut the formality and come here"the man laughed and hugged the bigger guy along with Bunny,Tooth and Sandman.Lastly he turned on Jack.

"You must be Jack Frost"

"Yes I am"he smiled as North sent him a glare"sir"he added for formality.After all North was like his supervisor,if that person was so important Jack needes to show character.

"I have heard so many things about you"

"Well I actually haven't"he mumbled while the man laughed once more and patted his back

"I refuse to believe that"He seemed like a nice happy guy something that came in contrast with his whole appearance.

"Believe it or not Jack you have been talking to me since Jack Frost was born"the man chuckled"Name is Manny,short for Man on the Moon.Of course you can also call me Moon"

"You're kidding?"

"No,not really"

"You're an actual person?"

"No I'm a potato"he replied"Of course I'm an actual person!Who do you think does all the work?Those dummies?No offence"

"None taken"North laughed nervously.Wow he was either a very good person or was too afraid of the Man on the Moon.

"You know I just believed that you couldn't be real since you left me for years alone wondering who was I and with no one being able to see me."

"Oh please I saved your life,you shouldn't be complaining"he argued.Manny was the kind of guy who did nothing by himself.Instead he would manipulate anyone he could into doing something for him.

"Still you could have come down and say,I don't know,what my porpose was"the boy explained.It was not like he wasn't right.The first years of his life had been hell because of this,because he didn't know.

"You have your ways and I have mines"he replied"Good lord,actually good me,he can be cranky"the man mumbled and sat on a table.

"Elsa was way better on this than you"he continued cursing under his breathe"But of course my brother takes the good ones!And I'm left with the morons!"

This battle with himself kept going for what seemed like hours.All the team had to do was wait for him to finish.

"I see your christmas' cookies and raise you two teeth" "BUT OF COURSE HE GETS ALL THE GOOD ONES, HE IS MOTHER'S FAVOURITE"Moon yelled in frusturation.The man walked to his team and began crying like a little kid.

"Is he okay?"Jack whispered.

"He just has some issues with his brother"Bunny explained to him.

"W-why does he g-get ever-rything?"he sniffed his nose"A-am I not g-good enough?"

"No,no of course you are"Tooth smiled and hugged him"Bunny give him a cookie"

_You used to call me on my cellphone_

_Late night when you needed my love_

The group stared at each other back and forth when Moon grabbed his phone from his packet.

"H-Hello?"he said while still crying"H-Hi An-nnnnnnnnna.Wait a second"the man said and blew his nose"Okay go"

"What the hell was this sound?"Tooth wondered due to the earlier ringtone.

"Of course I'll come if my beloved brother wants me to"he said emphasizing the word beloved"Okay you don't have to swear young lady!"the man suddenly gapsed"When did I ever ruined your sister's life?"Jack tried to hold his laughter and failed miserable.

"I killed her crush once!It happens even to the best families"he defended himself"and for the record he was the one that fell into the lake!I did not push him!"

Little did Jack knew who they were really talking about. Manny hung up and turned to the Guardians"Well if you'll excuse me I gotta go to the Snow Queen's surprise party and if I screw this up her sister will kill me"he akwardly laughed.

"Have fun then"Jack laughed as he froze a piece of the window.

"Hold it there Frostie"the man said"I have a pretty good idea,you're coming with me!"

"What?Why?"

"You know what they say,when life gives you two people,you make an otp"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Well Elsa was turning 1000 years old and she was extremly looking forward to it.One thousand,can you believe it?She definetly could hide her age though.She still looked twenty one in every way possible.

"Merida you're freezing"the blonde girl said handing her friend her coat"Maybe we should head back to the castle"

"No!"she shout and looked at her"I-I mean not yet"

"What are you hiding?"she questioned heading back to the castle.Elsa wasn't stupid,she was a genius and had something like a lie radar.

"Nothing!"the girl argued"Please don't go inside,Anna is going to kill me"

"Since when are you afraid of Anna?"

"She has my bow"the red head cried"My sweet bow,Elsa!Now come on lets walk"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Moon didn't speak to Jack during the ride with the shelder,kind of awkward silence moment.Not that the boy was dying to talk to the older man,quite the opposite.He still hadn't used on seeing,well,the Man on the Moon being on Earth.

The two of them arrived soon in front of a big castle with white walls.There were blue flags outside the fortress and a big sign with Welcome to Arendelle.

"You brought me back in time?"

"No I brought you to Disney"he smiled"The only place where three out of four people are princesses who sing all the time"

_This sounded interesting actually_

Oh don't judge!This guy hadn't even talked to a girl for like a thousand years!If it was someone else ,he'd be all over Tooth.Something that he would have done if he didn't knew that Bunny may or may not had a crush on her. So yes now that this guy could be seen,he was going to turn on his womanizer switch.

Actually Manny was counting on that exact behavior"Now remember to be nice"the man smiled as he walked inside the big halls into a big room full of people.

"Brother"a sharp yet warm voice said"I'm glad I see you"

The man was tall about Moon's age maybe some years younger.He was well builded with tan skin and yellow eyes along with hair. "You too Sun"well if Moon had said that with a bit of a smile instead of rolling his eyes maybe Sun would have actually believed him.

"And who is your"the man's voice trailed while you took a closer look at Jack"Dreamworker friend?"

"Was the adjective necessary?"

"No but I love to remind you that I'm the king of Disney"

"Oh please the only thing that you have is a bunch of singing princesses.Take that away and what are you?"

"A billionaire" Moon groaned while Jack watched the two brothers fighting eith ease.Having a brother must have been nice.

"Moon!"a blonde man exclaimed hugging him"It's been ages"

"Well you know what they say,time doesn't matter to me"

"I can see that"he laughed and faced Jack for a minute.Kristoff was sure not the sharpest knife in the drawer but after five seconds or so he realized what he was looking at.Actually who.

"You son of a carrot"

Well that was mean...I guess?

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Can we go now?"Elsa pleaded as she sat on the ground"I'm tired you know!"

"It's not even midnight"her friend chuckled"Try to have a little fun in your life"

"You're just saying this because you're scared of Anna breaking your bow"

"You told her?!"a very very angry Anna yelled causing Elsa and Merida to look at her.

"And then you thought I can't keep a secret"Rapunzel muttered.Anna rolled her eyes and pinched her.

"Surprise?"Merida awkwardly laughed.

"I think I've told all of you that I don't need a party"

"So?Needing isn't the same with wanting"Rapunzel argued with her.Elsa laughed at those words,of course they were the same thing.When you want something it means that you need it and vise versa... Right?

"Plus many royals have arrived"Anna added"Some of them cute single guys!"

"I don't--"

"NEED A MAN WE KNOW"the three girls shout in defeat.As far as they were concerned this was Elsa's motto and the trio had gotten used to it.

"Okay but seriously,what are you looking for?Because lets be realistic,you can't possible not want a man."Rapunzel chuckled"Wanting someone to spent your life with is pure human nature."

The platinum blonde laughed once more and gave a soft smile to them.

**_Elsa:I wanna dance!_ **

Well they all knew what this meant and as Disney princesses they couldn't be more happy about it.Except Merida.

**_Clocks strikes upon the hour_ **

**_And the sun begins to fade_ **

**_Still enough time to figure out_ **

**_How to chase all my blues away_ **

**_I've done alright up 'til now_ **

**_Its the light of day_ **

**_That shows me how_ **

**_And when the night Falls my lonely heart calls_ **

May I add that I love that song?It's pretty irrelevant to this part of the story but I do love that song.

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

Anna and Rapunzel smiled at each other while spinning around the snow.Merida just sighed and took a step back.

**_I've been in love and lost my senses_ **

**_Spinning through the town_ **

**_Sooner or later the fever ends_ **

**_And I wind up feeling down_ **

**_I need a man who'll take a chance_ **

**_On a love that burns_ **

**_Hot enough to last_ **

**_So when the night falls_ **

**_My lonely heart calls_ **

The hot part would be kind of hard actually.Get it?Because she has ice powers,and he has ice powers....bad pun.

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me_ **

**_Anna with Rapunzel: Somebody who, Somebody who_ **

**_Anna: Somebody who loves me, yeah_ **

**_Anna with Rapunzel: Somebody who, Somebody who_ **

**_Rapunzel: To hold me in his arms_ **

Oh! You know that awkward moment when the gang does something you hate but you join anyway?Well this is how it felt for the girls.Elsa being her not so typical self by singing about actually wanting someone,Anna and Rapunzel being their normal crazy self and Merida giving up to their wants.

**_Elsa:I need a man_ **

**_Who'll take a chance_ **

**_On a love that burns_ **

**_Hot enough to last_ **

**_Elsa and Merida: So when the night falls_ **

**_My lonely heart calls..._ **

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

**_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ **

**_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_ **

**_With somebody who loves me_ **

Those four had become best friends for quite some time.Honestly they were adorable,with Elsa making it snow and all of them throwing snowballs at each other.

**_Rapunzel (Anna and Merida): Oooh, oooh_ **

**_(Dance) Come on baby, hahahaha (Dance)_ **

**_Elsa (Anna and Merida): Wooh! Yeah! (Dance)_ **

**_Anna:Now get with this, hahahaha_ **

**_Woah woah woah, yeah!_ **

**_Elsa and Anna (Merida and Rapunzel):Don't you wanna dance (Dance)_ **

**_Anna:With me baby?_ **

**_Merida and Rapunzel (Anna): Don't you wanna dance (Dance)_ **

**_Elsa:With me boy?_ **

**_Rapunzel and Anna (Elsa): Hey, don't you wanna dance (Dance)_ **

**_Elsa:With me baby?_ **

**_Anna and Merida (Rapunzel): With somebody who loves me_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance? (Dance)_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance? (Dance)_ **

**_Don't you wanna dance_ **

**_Anna (Elsa): Say you wanna dance! Uh huh! (Dance)_ **

**_All:With somebody who loves me_ **

"Are you ready?"Anna asked as the four friends stood outside the room.

"Do I have a choice?"Elsa muttered"It's not like the perfect guy will bump into me or something"

Okay I'm gonna stop it right here.We all know how this will go.Your typical romantic cliché but that's not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check the-rising-series on tumblr :-)


	13. This is my idea of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathrin finds out that Kristen is not a patient person.Meanwhile Elsa and Jack have their(second) first meet.

"Wait!"Kathrin shout closing the book"I gotta use the bathroom"

"Oh come on!"Kristen replied"Can't you hold it?"

"No I cannot"she said while fixing her skirt"Now wait for me to come back"and with that she walked away.Kristen sighed and went through the book pages.

Meanwhile William would lay down and look at the blue sky.For some reason I found them both really really boring.

I watched as a guy not very far was randomly playing some chords in his guitar.I smirked at myself while the perfect idea came to my mind.Besides a little song never hurt anyone.

**_We could just go home right now_ **

**_Or maybe we could stick around_ **

**_For just one more drink, oh yeah_ **

**_Get another bottle out_ **

**_Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down_ **

**_For just one more drink, oh yeah_ **

Kristen hid her laughter and smile after hearing me while William chuckled a bit.What can I say?I have always been a music person.

**_Here's to us here's to love_ **

**_All the times that we messed up_ **

**_Here's to you fill the glass_ **

**_Cause the last few days have gone too fast_ **

**_So lets give em hell wish everybody well_ **

**_Here's to us here's to us_ **

The rest of the students made eye contact with me including some of the teachers.However it didn't seem to matter,singing-might I add out of nowhere-was in my blood and I always knew that.

**_We stuck it out this far together_ **

**_Put our dreams through the shredder_ **

**_Let's toast cause things got better_ **

**_And everything could change like that_ **

**_And all these years go by so fast_ **

**_But nothing lasts forever_ **

I stared at a shadow behind a tree and notice how little snowflakes began to flow up in the air.I hid a small grin and took a deep breathe.

**_Here's to us here's to love_ **

**_All the times that we messed up_ **

**_Here's to you fill the glass_ **

**_Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_ **

Kristen went to continue reading but I took the book from her.She was ready to yell at me but eventually calmed down.

**_If they give you hell tell em to forget themselves_ **

**_Here's to us here's to us_ **

**_Here's to all that we kissed_ **

**_And to all that we missed_ **

**_To the biggest mistakes_ **

**_That we just wouldn't trade_ **

**_To us breaking up without us breaking down_ **

**_To whatever's comin' our way_ **

**_Here's to us Here's to us!_ **

**_All:Here's to us here's to love_ **

**_All the times that we messed up_ **

**_With me:Here's to you fill the glass_ **

A soft smile appeared in my lips as William put an arm around me.Kristen extended her hand to reach the book but I hit her.

**_Cause the last few days have gone too fast_ **

**_So let's give em hell wish everybody well (Well!)_ **

**_Here's to us here's to love_ **

**_All the times that we messed up_ **

**_Here's to you fill the glass_ **

**_Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_ **

**_If they give you hell tell em forget themselves_ **

**_Here's to us here's to us_ **

**_Oh here's to us here's to us here's to us_ **

**_Here's to love wish everybody well_ **

**_Here's to us here's to love here's to us_ **

**_Me:Here's to us_ **

"Now I'm done"I laughed and handed the book to Kristen"Go on"

"Thank you!"she exclaimed happily

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Ouch!"Moon shout as his brother pinched his arm"That hurts,you know!"

"You're unbelievable"

"No Jack is unbelievable because people walk right threw him"Moon joked.His brother wasn't very fond of his humour.Honestly,no one was.

Merida looked at Anna who looked at Rapunzel who looked at Merida.The three girls kept doing that circle to make sure they weren't dreaming.As for Elsa...oh well she was still some inches away from the floor and Jack had his arm around her waist(not that she would complain).

"Are you okay?"Jack asked while helping her get up.He still looked the same after all those years,sure Elsa didn't know it was him,but they looked identical.It was either that or Jackson had a twin.

"What?Oh yes I'm fine"she awkwardly blurt out while playing with her braid.Anna had missed seeing her sister speechless like this.But let me tell you one thing,she enjoyed it very much.

"I'm glad"he smiled"I'm Jac--

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"I told you to wait!"Kathrin spat at us and grabbed the book"I hope you're happy now"

"Oh don't worry you didn't miss that much" Though to be honest,she got there just in time for the good part

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"I'm Jack"

"Elsa"

"Now kiss"Anna giggled along with Rapunzel.The platinum blonde shot them a murderous look and turned to the boy.

"Um are you new?"Elsa blurted out"I-I mean I haven't seen you around or something"

Very smooth Elsa

"I actually came here with Manny"

"Oh"was the only thing that she managed to say before glancing at Moon.That sneaky bastard.

"Well then welcome to Arendelle"

"Thanks I guess"he replied smiling.This girl did something to him,he couldn't tell exactly what,but she made his heart beat fast.Honestly he thought that was impossible since he was dead.

"Have we met before?"Elsa asked him taking a closer look.No this had to be Jackson,if you dyed his hair brown and changed his eye colour they were identical.

"I don't think so.I would remember if I had met a girl as beautiful as you"

"That's your best line?"

"Pretty much yeah,but I'm adorable"

"Is that so?"

"Well yes it is my princess"

"Technically it's queen"

"Whatever works for you"

"No I mean I am the queen"she said pointing at the crown above her head.Jack felt like passing out,can't believe he didn't notice she was wearing a crown!

"I feel kind of stupid now"

"Don't be"she gave him a warm smile that lighted up her blue eyes.Damn it he could stare at her for the rest of his life.What was happening to him?

"Wanna see a trick?"

"Sure"she laughed.Jack took her hand and slowly touched it forming an icy heart.Elsa didn't think of it twice,a smile formed across her lips as she looked at it.

"This is amazing" Okay now lets be realistic.This was not what Jack expected.Sure it was what he wanted but if you did that to someone they would freak.

"Ah the love is in the air"Manny smirked at his brother"It's like Romeo and Juliet,only with ice powers and lets hope without the tragic ending"

"That was your plan?"Sun questioned his little brother.

"What can I say?I'm a love doctor"

"You?Ha!"he laughed at him.The two siblings sat in silence for some seconds before Sun spoke up again"You're playing with fire Manny"

And for some time no one knew what Sun meant with that phrase.Honestly,no one cared,what Moon saw that day was Elsa and Jack happy.And that was enough.

"You know"Elsa began"I can do this too"

"I really doubt that"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am" Elsa grinned at him and lifted her hand up as a snowflake twirled around her finger.

"Challenge accepted"

"You're good"


	14. Once upon a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move fast between Elsa and Jack.She has finally found someone who undertstands her,but can she keep him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone keep in mind that I'm trying to move things between them fast because*technically*this isn't love with first sight.They did get to know each other better when he was human,so now these feelings-from both of them-come to surface.

 

True love?What a joke this is.True love doesn't exist,if you think there is that perfect someone for you then you are wrong.If we were given a dollar for every time we believed someone was our true love,we would all be freezing rich! Elsa didn't believe in true love either.She believed in love generally,in lust,in passion,in many things actually but true love wasn't one of them. And truth be told she never believed that what she and Jackson could have was true love.This was just a story grown ups say to children so they'll have something to hope for.

To think of the opposite would just be lying to yourself.It was sad-of course-but that was just how life worked. So this little fuzzing feeling that drowned her didn't worried her.It wasn't and would never be true love,just a slight affection towards the white haired man.Right? Right.After all they only reasons why they talked to each there were

1.She was positive that he was Jackson

2.He had ice powers like her,which was a pretty rare thing to have in common with someone.At least it was back then...by the end of 2478 there were at least twenty people with ice powers.Meanwhile twelve of them were living at some point in Arendelle.

3.He caught her from falling.

Other than that there was nothing that connected her to him.Yep....Nothing else....Everything were fine....no attraction at all....

_He is kind of cute_

_Shut up!_ she spat at her brain.She refused to have those kinds of feelings for anyone-especially for a man she just met.Wasn't she the one that had lectured Anna about not falling for someone she just met?

"What?"she blurted out after Jack's constand stare.For a moment she thought that she had been thinking out loud.

"Um nothing"he replied awkwardly"You just look somewhat familiar"

"I thought you said we hadn't met before"

"I know but,I just can't put it"

And there was this silence...not the usual awkward one.This felt like they just didn't have to talk,they already seemed to know everything.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Thank God,I thought you'd never ask"Elsa replied quickly as the two of them got out of the main room.It was true those kinds of events weren't the best for neither of them.Though for Elsa they were always a must.

"I love coming here"she whispered and look at the sky.The gardens were indeed one of her favourite places to be,always so silent and beautiful.She just loved it"it's just so beautiful"

"Yes it is"Jack chuckled not taking his gaze off her.She was truly extraordinary-he didn't even had to know her in order to realize that-anyone could tell.

She blushed and watched as a small snowflake would fall peacefully and got peacefully carried away by the wind.

**_Both:Let it go, let it go_ **

**_Can't hold it back anymore_ **

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_Turn my back and slam the door_ **

Now the whole singing out of nowhere was well...due to the Disney effect.It's funny but if you're with a Disney-er you have the argue to sing out of nowhere!Plus you can pass that gene to everyone around you.What do you think was happening on Glee?

**_Jack:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_ **

**_Not a footprint to be seen_ **

**_Elsa:A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_ **

**_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside_ **

**_Couldn't keep it in_ **

**_Heaven knows I try_ **

Though I gotta admit,this little Let it go duet was adorable.Aww my shipping heart about to explode!

**_Both:Don't let them in, don't let them see_ **

**_Be the good girl/guy you always had to be_ **

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_ **

**_Well now they know_ **

He held her by the waist and spinned her around slowly.*aww*oh please let me fangirl here!I wished I had this on video tape.

**_Let it go, let it go can't hold you back anymore_ **

**_Let it go, let it go turn my back and slam the door_ **

**_And here I stand and here I'll stay_ **

**_Let it go, let it go the cold never bothered me anyway_ **

Anyway,where was I?Oh right,you see Elsa wasn't one of  _those_ girls nor she planned to be one.But she was a human being-a cartoon being actually-not needing a man to define her didn't mean she wanted to be alone with nine cats.She would rather have nine dogs.

**_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_ **

**_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all_ **

**_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe_ **

**_I know left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve_ **

**_Let it go, let it go can't hold you back anymore_ **

**_Let it go, let it go turn my back and slam the door_ **

**_And here I stand and here I'll stay_ **

**_Let it go, let it go the cold never bothered me anyway_ **

As for Jack,well,he was more of a rookie to the whole situation.To him Elsa seemed a very good friend-what did you expected,love at first sight-and he did want to know her.But something deep inside told him that there were more to it.

**_Standing frozen in the life I've chosen_ **

**_You won't find me the past is so behind me_ **

**_Buried in the snow let it go, let it go_ **

**_Can't hold you back anymore let it go, let it go_ **

**_Turn my back and slam the door_ **

**_And here I stand and here I'll stay_ **

**_Let it go, let it go_ **

**_The cold never bothered me anyway let it go_ **

**_Here I stand let it go, let it go let it go_ **

"Jack!Stop your flirt,we gotta go"Manny shout"Happy birthday Elsa"

"Thanks Moon"the girl smiled and turned to Jack"I guess this is a goodbye"

"Oh trust me,it won't be"he smirked"See you soon,princess"


	15. Baby I'm a fool for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny decides he needs his ship to sail

 

 

It's been some days....

You know since they last saw each other.Moon was ironically staying on Earth during this time and he was really getting into the Guardian's nerves.

"And then"Manny continued while stuffing a cookie inside his mouth"H-he sjwjdhkx"

"I'm gonna kill him"Bunny mumbled as he pointed his boomerang on his head"

Just one strike

"Easy there"North-being the usual good employee-laughed.Sometimes Manny did it on purpose,the man loved having to put North at this position.

But can you blame him?If I had people treating me like that I would ask them for the most crazy things in this stupid world!Damn it I really want a slave...

"As I was say--"Moon stopped talking after the Toothfairy-rudely-threw a pillow at him.

"I'm done with you"he mumbled"Good day!"

"Manny come back"Bunny said between small laughs"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

The short man continued cursing under his breathe and walked outside.When did things come to this?Back in his days-probably back in Ice Age-the workers were way nicer. However this wasn't going to drag Manny down.He still had his hopes up for a certain Jack Frost,the kid would become big he just knew it. He just hoped that Ja--"No!"he complained like a little child whose parents didn't let him eat candy.

Jack turned around from the branch he was sitting and gazed over at his boss"Hey Manny"

"Do not hey me"he shout in frusturation"Do not do this to me!"

"Not do what?"

"Turn to the bright side"

"Bright side?What in winter's name you mean by bright side?"

"The lovey dovey side with the constant singing!The Disney side"

I probably should have mention the exact relationship between Dreamworks and Disney.Have you seen 300?Imagine that Disney is Athens and Dreamworks is Sparta.

(See?I know History)

"I don't know what you're talking about"the boy replied.He watched as the man in front of him stared with his arms crossed.

"I knew I should have taken the girls"he murmured"But no I wanted the men!Damn Sun and his feminism!"he finished and walked away.

Jack chuckled a bit at his boss.He was definetly not what he expected from the Man on the Moon.However,he couldn't help but think that maybe he was indeed in the bright side's path.

Jack Frost never knew-never could he imagine-what love was.Damn,he didn't even know what affection was to that level.And no he wasn't that guy.

He wouldn't stay awake at night thinking of her.He wouldn't imagine what she was doing and all,no.Plus that didn't fit his image,Jack was a troublemaker. He was born one and might as well earn a living by it... But for one time turning into that guy wouldn't do him bad.After all this was what most girl wanted,right?The perfect sweet guy.

Though,to be fair,girls don't really know what they want to Now of course that was true,but hey it would eventually worth the risk...hopefully

**_Oh there she goes again_ **

**_Every morning it's the same you walk on by my house_ **

**_I wanna call out your name_ **

**_I wanna tell you how beautiful you are from where I'm standing_ **

**_You got me thinking what we could be 'cause_ **

**_I keep craving, craving you don't know it but it's true_ **

**_Can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_ **

**_This is typical of love_ **

Jack paced slowly back and forth waving his stuff on the air.That's a weird word to say,stuff

**_Can't wait any more, won't wait I need to tell you how_ **

**_I feel when I see us together forever_ **

**_In my dreams,you're with me we'll be everything_ **

**_I want us to be and from there, who knows_ **

Anyway,what was I saying?

**_Maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_ **

**_Or is that just me and my imagination we walk_ **

**_We laugh we spend our time walking by the ocean side our hands are gently intertwined a feeling_ **

**_I just can't describe_ **

Oh yeah right!So the snow was falling camly on the ground,the snowflakes swirled around and the sound of a cold breeze could he heard.

**_And all this time we spent alone thinking_ **

**_We could not belong to something so damn beautiful so damn beautiful_ **

**_I keep craving, craving you don't know it_ **

**_But it's true can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_ **

**_This is typical of love can't wait any more, won't wait_ **

And just like that the memories came flashing in his mind.Because sometimes,a song can turn everything around...other times it can't.Actually 3 out of 4 times a song solves nothing.

**_I need to tell you how i feel when_ **

**_I see us together forever in my dreams you're with me we'll be everything_ **

**_I wan't us to be_ **

**_And from there, who knows maybe this will be the night_ **

**_That we kiss for the first time or is that just me and my imagination_ **

Why do we do this?Why do we think that a song will solve our problems?Why--I'm missing the point now

**_Imagination,imagination imagination_ **

**_In my dreams,you're with me we'll be everything_ **

**_I wan't us to be and from there, who knows maybe_ **

**_This will be the night that we kiss for the first time or is that just me and my imagination_ **

**_I keep craving, craving you don't know it_ **

**_But it's true can't get my mouth to say the words they wanna say to you_ **

Anyways,for this situation Jack would need the help of an expert. Unfortunately he didn't have an expert in mind,but he might as well had something close to it.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Are you a mad man?"Bunny questioned for the third time.But it was true,Jack must have been crazy for doing that.Tooth grabbed Sandy and the two of them jumped up and down like some kind of fangirls with a cannon ship.North patted his back proudly while Manny cursed in other languages. Couldn't quite figure out but he was sure he heard a "stupido","blöd" and "ΤΙ ΣΤΗΝ ΓΑΜΗΜΕΝΗ ΕΥΧΗ ΕΠΑΘΕΣ?!"

None of them sounded good

"You're my only hope"Jack replied and sat down in defeat"Do you honestly think I'd come to you people if I had another choice?"

"True"Bunny told him"but that doesn't change the fact that we know nothing about your love issues.Might as well ask a monkey for advice"

Tooth slammed his arm and turned to Jack"Don't listen to him,we can help you"

"I hate to say this"North cut in"but I agree with Bunny on this one.We are trained Guardians.Need to capture a villain?We're your people,but relationship advicors?Nope"

Oh how Jack wished that was a lie.However,he knew they were right about this.Maybe it was just a phase and he didn't need to worry...right?

Yes No Yes! No! Who was he kidding?He was acting like a sixteen girl crushing.Actually no,I've been sixteen and I've had crushes so,he was worse.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence,Manny shrugged his shoulders and walked up to Jack.He seemed like that one teacher who gives you the death glare every time your eyes meet.

"Sit down Frosty"he instructed as his expression turned serious"you and I are gonna have a big long talk about this"

"Manny giving big talks?Better see this miracle"Bunny laughed while the Guardians took a seat.

"Let me tell you a story,a tale that is older than time-as old as me-and known to only a few."he began"Once upon a time,a great power seperate the kingdoms of Disney and Dreamworks.It cursed them to be apart and hated by the other with the creation of the Border."

"The Border?I thought it was only a myth"Tooth told him"A way to stop us from travelling in Disney grounds"

"Oh it's real,but that's not the point.The point is that the Border eventually got down and people were free to travel around. However,this didn't stop the residents from loathing one another.This world doesn't accept you and neither do we accept it.Are you sure it is worth it?"

"Honestly?Yes"Jack replied with a half smile"You know me,I know it sounds crazy but everything I do is crazy!I think I might have a chance here"

"You really like her that much?"

"I don't know"Jack whispered"She wakes up something inside me-something that I thought was dead-I can't explain how I feel.I just know she is important to me"

Moon sighed and took a remote from his pocket"Time to Disney up a little"

**_Manny:oh_ **

**_(Elves:kiss the girl) oh(kiss the girl)_ **

He got up and made a spin as a magic board appeared behind him.

**_There you see her sitting there across t_ **

**_The way she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her_ **

**_And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_ **

He and North drew some things on the board while Tooth handed Jack romantic books.

Tooth and North:yes!

**_Manny:You want her look at her, you'll know you do_ **

**_It's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her_ **

**_It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_ **

"You see-lucky for you-I know many things about relationships and what a girl wants"

**_The Guardians with the Elves: Sha la la la la la_ **

**_My oh my looks like the boys too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl_ **

**_Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? it's such a shame too bad..._ **

**_you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_ **

"I'm starting to regret this"Jack cursed under his breathe.

"Well it's too late now"

**_Manny:now's your moment floating in a blue lagoon_ **

**_Boy you better do it soon no time will be better_ **

**_She don't say a word and_ **

**_She won't say a word until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_ **

**_Guardians and Elves: Sha la la la la la my_ **

**_Oh my looks like the boys too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl_ **

**_Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? it's such a shame too bad..._ **

**_You're gonna miss the girl_ **

"Gentlemen--"

"And ladies"

"It's time to be creative"

**_Elves:sha la la la la la don't be scared_ **

**_You better be prepared go on and kiss the girl_ **

**_Sha la la la la la don't stop now don't try to hide it_ **

**_How you want to kiss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_ **

**_Oooh (kiss the girl, kiss the girl) la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl_ **

**_La la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl_ **

"Okay so how are we supposed to get him the girl?"North questioned as a smirk formed in Moon's lips.

**_Sha la la la la la my oh my looks like the boys too shy_ **

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl sha la la la la la ain't that sad? it's such a shame too bad..._ **

**_You're gonna miss the girl la la la la la la la la go on and kiss the girl_ **

**_Go on and kiss the girl la la la la la la la la_ **

"Oh my friend,time for a mission"he laughed.

**_Go on and kiss the girl go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl_ **

**_(kiss is the girl) go on and kiss the girl_ **

"Mission Jack is a lovesick puppy"

"We are not calling it that!"


	16. We're my OTP(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelsa is going to set sail even if it is the last thing Jack will do.

"...then he gently put the slipper in her foot"Rapunzel smiled as she changed the page"and it was a perfect fit.His princess was found and now Cinderella would finally have a happy ending"

"That's so sweet"Anna squealed.Elsa sighed as Merida let out a scoff"That's so sexist"

"Remind me,why is she here?"Sun questioned with irritation.Every time he would give the Seasons-as people called them for some reason-his new creations Merida would always say something about them not showing woman empowerment.

"Isn't the world finally tired of Cinderella?"Elsa asked"She does have three animations and at least three based off modern movies"

"This time is different"

"The girl does not wait for the Prince to save her"Merida mumbled with anger.

"Close enough.I call it Out of the woods"

"Shouldn't you call it Into the woods?I mean the characters don't actually leave the woods so"Elsa argued.Yep,this was how he got the idea.

"Nah,I will keep my title"

But he didn't...and thank God for that because later on,Taylor Swift wrote a song with his previous title.

"Don't mind her,she's cranky"Anna laughed and grabbed Rapunzel's arm"We are going for a walk"

"Finally"slipped out of Merida's lips as she took her sunglasses of.It was time to enjoy a peaceful time in the beach without those two talking about romance.

"Anywho"Sun began"start writing Act II"

"Why?"Elsa whinned"Don't you have anyone else to do it?"

"I do but this is way more fun"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"I think she's on to us"Rapunzel whispered with trembling voice.The blonde walked among the shore as she glanced behind her.

"Stop being pessimistic"Anna told her with a chuckle"Elsa might be smart but she isn't very good at these stuff"

"Neither are we!"Rapunzel shout in defense"I'm a terrible liar"

"So I've heard"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell Kristoff!"

"It was a surprise party!"

"It was time you showed up"the man stated and took a sip of his beer.Kristoff gave Manny a warning look about messing with his wife,something that he knew very well.

"Okay people let's get busy"Flynn chuckled"we have other things to do too you know"

"Like robbing a house?"Hiccup laughed with a hint of annoyance.The two men glared at each other like always.It wasn't really unsual,though,after all Hiccup was Dreamworks and Flynn Disney.

"We need to focus on what's important"Rapunzel cut them off and turned to Manny and Jack"We're re-paying Manny a favor by helping you"

The words sent a wave of laughter inside Anna that she desperately tried to hide.Apparently Rapunzel was indeed capable of lying.

"So listen up Frosty,just because I'll help you with this stupid-yet romantic-idea doesn't mean I like you"Anna explained with her arms crossed"If you do something wrong,and I mean the slightiest mistake,I'm a princess.I can make you disappear"

"Copy that"

"Good"she smiled proudly and extended her hand for him to reach it.As if Anna would help some strange guy to ask her sister out like that.No the red head was more clever than that and though Jack didn't know it,she did know him.

"Watch and learn pretty boy"Flynn laughed"This always gets the girls"

"If you are planning on doing that stupid face--"Hiccup began"First of all,it's not stupid.Secondly,give me beat!"

**_Flynn:Jitterbug jitterbug_ **   
**_Jitterbug jitterbug_ **

Now that the music had officially began the Disney effect would do the rest.Personal comment:I love this effect so much it hurts!

**_Jack (with Flynn and the girls):_ **   
**_You put the boom-boom into my heart (Flynn and the girls: Do, do!)_ **   
**_You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts_ **   
**_A jitterbug into my brain (Flynn and the girls: Yeah, yeah!)_ **   
**_It goes a (bang-bang-bang) 'til my feet do the same_ **

"The boy has it in him"Manny and Hiccup laughed as they watched Jack.Meanwhile Sun knew something was up.He could feel it from the moment he heard Wham! first playing.

**_Kristoff (Jack and the girls):_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) But something's bugging me(Ah, ah) Something ain't right_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) My best friend told me_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) what you did last night_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) You left me sleepin'_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) in my bed_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) I was dreaming, but_ **   
**_Jack and Kristoff with the girls and Flynn:I should have been with you instead_ **

Merida drank her water when it almost dropped from her hands.The girl coughed repeatedly and turned to Elsa"Um Els,you might want to see this"

**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_Don't leave me hanging_ **   
**_On like a yo-yo_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_I don't want to miss it_ **   
**_When you hit that high_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_'Cause I'm not plannin'_ **   
**_On going solo_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go whoa_ **   
**_Both:Take me dancing tonight_ **   
**_I wanna hit that high yeah, yeah_ **

To say that Elsa didn't blush with that would be true...she actually smiled and let a smile escape.Hey,can you blame her?If a guy sang about me,I'd be all over him!Well this did happen one time but...this is a different story.

**_Jack (with Kristoff and the girls and Flynn):You take the grey skies out of my way (Kristoff and the girls and Flynn: Do, do)_ **   
**_You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day_ **   
**_You turned a bright spark into a flame (Kristoff and the girls and Flynn : Yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_My (beats per minute) never been the same_ **

"Manny!"Sun yelled in frusturation,the shorter man laughed and lifted his cup.This was up for a toast.

**_Jack (Kristoff,the girls and Flynn):_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) 'Cause you're my lady,_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) I'm your fool_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) It makes me crazy_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) when you act so cruel_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) Come on, baby,_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) let's not fight_ **   
**_(Ah, ah) We'll go dancing,_ **   
**_All:Everything will be all right_ **

Jack extended his hand to reach Elsa and pull her up.The platinum blonde giggled as he spinned her slowly.

**_All:Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_Don't leave me hanging_ **   
**_On like a yo-yo_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_Cause I'm not plannin on going solo_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go whoa_ **   
**_Jack and Kristoff:Take me dancing tonight_ **

"This isn't gonna end well"Sun told his brother.The man didn't even look at him,he just let the words slipped from his mouth.

**_Kristoff with the girls and Flynn:_ **   
**_I wanna hit that high (Jack: yeah, yeah)_ **   
**_All:Yeah, yeah, yeah baby! (Jack: Who!)_ **   
**_Flynn:Jitterbug_ **

"And why's that?"Moon laughed while watching Elsa and Jack"They are just kids in love"

**_Jack and Kristoff:Cuddle up,_ **   
**_Baby, move in tight_ **   
**_We'll go dancing tomorrow night_ **   
**_It's cold out there,_ **   
**_But it's warm in bed_ **   
**_They can dance, we'll stay home instead (Jack: Yeah-yeah)_ **   
**_Kristoff:Jitterbug (Jack and Flynn: Oooh)_ **

"You know damn well the reason behind this"

**_All:Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_Don't leave me hanging_ **   
**_On like a yo-yo_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go whoa_ **   
**_Take me dancing tonight_ **

"You're a writer and like every writer you like to abuse the main couple everyone loves by throwing multiple troubles at them"

**_Kristoff with Flynn and girls:_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go, (Jack: Don't you dare)_ **   
**_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo (Jack: To leave me hanging on like a yo-yo)_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go_ **   
**_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high (Jack: take me dancing, I wanna go, go, go)_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go (Jack: Oh!)_ **   
**_Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo (Jack: I wanna go, go, go)_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go (Jack: go,go, go,go,go)_ **   
**_Take me dancing tonight_ **

Sun shrugged and faced his brother"You're an ass"

"Agent of Secret Stuff?Why,yes I am"

"Idiots.I'm surrounded by idiots"

**_Flynn and the girls:Wake me up before you go-go (Jack: yeah)_ **   
**_Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo (Kristoff:yeah-yeah)_ **   
**_Wake me up before you go-go (Jack: yeah)_ **   
**_Take me dancing tonight (Jack: Ooh)_ **   
**_All:Wake me up!_ **

But though this may sound pessimistic for someone like Moon,he knew his brother was right.Because like everyone know...once a ship gets cannon

 

 

 

 

It needs to be sinked


	17. We're my OTP(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending is rather quick and plotless...plus Beth is about to change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Would you look at that?I'm not dead!Yeah sorry,I had english and german-plus school ended only a month ago-but now I'm in vacation!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But I have no wi-fi.So I will probably only update when I find wi-fi...how wonderful.Stay tuned for the next two chapters and the epilogue.

The snowflakes danced around the mountain,the only place where winter never left.The North mountain had become a place where horror and terror came back to life-the constant winter terrified all the residents-even for the queen herself.

Though for different reasons. The mountain reminded Elsa of her ice castle and the ice castle reminded her of everything else.The two soldier's attemp to murder her,the freezing-heart incident with Anna and even ex-prince's Hans of the Idiotic Islands attemp to murder both Anna and Elsa.

She hoped that Jack remembered the painful memories this place brought to her.Then again,Jack didn't remember her so why should he remember this place?Yet,he had brought her there from all places.

"Jack I don't--"

"Like this place.It takes you back"he simply told her while leaning closer,his wooden stick giving him balance"and you hate going back"he added.

She gave him a puzzled look in  return.Had he spoke with Anna?Or worse,what if he had spoke with Manny?Obviously both case scenarios were awful.

"I don't hate going back"she simply replied"I just don't like holding on to the past"

"Well that's awfully surprising for you"he chuckled.Okay he had definetly talked with Manny-since her sister would not give information about the subject-something that didn't make her feel any better.

Seriously now,when they would get back she would sent Manny to his grave.

"In my defense"she told him"I only let it go because I couldn't hold it bacj anymore"

"Did you just make a joke?"he questioned"Did it physically hurt you to do that?"

"Hey!I'm not that uptight"she replied while crossing her arms.Jack gave her a mischief smirk that made her heart skip a beat.She had seen that smirk again-actually more times than she should have-and it never led up too any good.

"I guess we could always test it"

"Or we could just head back"

"Yeah but that wouldn't be fun"

"But it would be safe"

"This will be also safe,but you know,fun too"Jack explained"What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Fire"Elsa began"Dragon attack,a soldier's head being stuck in a hive,tsunami--"

"Hiccup ending up wearing a dress"

"Hiccup ending wearing a freakin dress!"Elsa shout in agreement.Not that it hadn't happen before.All of them had-in fact the last one was during Merida's birthday-and those were just the top of the iceberg.

Speaking of Hiccup wearing a dress,Elsa brought back to her mind the old memory.It all started when Jackson(Jack) dared Merida to make Hiccup wear a dress.There was only one rule:He should be sober.

In everyone's surprise,Merida managed through a magical way to have him believing that Toothless was in danger and the only way he could save him was...by wearing a pink dress.

Up to this day,nobody really knows how she tricked a smart guy like Hiccup and both of them refuse to speak about it.Hiccup to be saved from the embarassment and Merida,and I quote, _a magician never reveals his secrets._

Anna believed that she either cheated or drugged him.Elsa and Kristoff thought of blackmail while Rapunzel believed she bullied him.The only ones who did not really care of the way but the result were Jack and Flynn who laughed like never before.

She grinned at the memory.Those were good times.Wait,those were good times.

"It's actually very nice in the col--"

"You know"she cut him off-rather rudely for a queen-the blood inside her boiled and she was pretty sure her pressure was high.Just one word.One word would change everything,either a yes for the past or a no for the future.

She wasn't sure of which it was,yet she didn't ask him whether he knew,she stated.Did her heart know something her mind didn't?Or was it a wish from her heart that the mind refused to back it up?Maybe another game of fate brought to them by the Man on the Moon.

"You know,don't you?"the question was left unanswered for what seem like hours.The only thing he gave to her was a stare,nothing more and nothing less.

"What do I know?" "Don't play games with me"she replied sharply"I need to know what you know"

"What will change?"

"Everything"

"Sometimes it's better not to know"Jack explained to her"What you don't know won't hurt you"

"You don't underst--"

"I will have to leave"he told her"No matter what happen,you know that I must leave" "I will be bothered with the tomorrow once it comes"she stated"Besides,you were the one who got in so much trouble at the first place.I mean,I thought it was quite--"

"Romantic?"

"I was going to say creepy of you to get in that kind of trouble for someone you just met.Perphaps you were just a naive idiot" "I sense a but coming"

"Or you were an egoistic phychotic pig like the ex-prince of the Southern-or was it Northern-Islands"

"Way to crush my spirit"

"So I need to know whether yoylu belong to one of these or if you're a category of your own"

"I was a naive idiot"he chuckled.Elsa's smile was ready to drop after her heart's desire was crushed but no matter what happened,she had gotten used to Jack Frost.Even if it meant that Jackson Overland was dead.

"But then I remember that,I was always a naive idiot"he laughed as he took her hand"A naive idiot who had once fallen in love with the queen"

"And did he move on?"

"Not even if he died"

"And would he think that the queen's heart was enough for him to be put in great danger?"

"Well like the queen had once told him,I will be bothered with tomorrow once it comes"he said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

So that was what he did.What they both did.Luckily for them,tomorrow never came and they got their eternity together.The Queen of Ice and the Spirit of Winter,together they built an empire of ice that protected both Disney and Dreamworks.And they lived happily ever after...

The end

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Well this was a big waste of time"Kathrin mumbled.I couldn't agree more with her.I think that after all these years of waiting I deserved something more than a book which  was less than fifty pages long.

"Say whatever you want but I just got a ship of mine canon so you can all suck it"

"Yeah but it had like zero plot"William explained to Kristen.The blonde shrugged and turned to both him and Kathrin.

"Please,I would read five hundred pages with a fluff modern au where they would just watch Love Actually if it meant that my OTP is happy."Kristen told him before Kathrin looked at me.

"Please tell me you are not with her on this one"

"It wasn't that bad,it could have been too much worse.Plus as long as no secondary character tries to split up my ship I'm okay"

"Of course she is"William chuckled and wrapped an arm around me."I'm going to grab a soda,do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine"

"Yeah me too"

"I want a coca cola"Kathrin exclaimed happily"And some popcorn"

"Okay I'll g--"

"Also can you buy me a candy bar?"

"Yeah Kat I will"

"And maybe some M&M's"

"Okay I--"

"Oh and I saw these mini hamburgers that are just so adorab--"

"Oh come with me!"he yelled and grabbed her arm while leading her to the store across the street.

"I swear he's going to kill her at some point"I laughed.Kristen smiled at me and flipped the pages of the book one by one.

What happened next,I can't exactly describe.I remember feeling a cold breeze-ironic I know-before seeing some kind of little blue lights.They were like those in Disney's Brave only with a slightly darker shade of blue. I wanted to follow them for some reason.Though at the same time I didn't.I was very much aware of what happened to those who decided to invenstigate the unknown.

They died

 _Don't do it,_ she told me, _I know what you want to do and you should not._

I didn't recognise the voice that spoke-it definetly wasn't mine-but it was inside my head.A sharp but caring sound that made me doubt my actions.

I'm glad I didn't listen to it.

"Where are you going?"

"To follow the lights"


	18. House of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories come back and so does an old enemy

"Beth!"Kristen shout-almost cried-at me.I ignored her whining and continued walking.We had reached the woods and Kristen was now desperately trying to hold me for going further.

"Let go!"

"We must return"she argued"Do you know who always dies at thrillers?The ones who went alone in the woods to follow some imaginary lights!"

"They are n--"

"Beth"Kristen breathed.I closed her mouth and listened carefully to the sound of the leafs.Somebody was watching us I could feel it-and at some point I could hear it.I kneeled down and grabbed a rock.I waited for me to hear footsteps again and I threw the rock to some bushes.A small deer jumped in front of us and started running.

"Well that was scary"Kristen told me"Now can we please head back?"

"No"I said and pointed at the lights that reappeared in front of us.However,they stopped only a meter away from us.

"Please Beth this is getting creepy"Kristen told me as she grabbed my arm"I'm scared"

"You should be"another voice replied.I recognised that voice as soon as he spoke.It was that man from earlier the one who wanted to lead me on stage.He stood where the lights were but he seemed different.His eyes were a bright shade of yellow and his skin reminded you of a dead man.He was a scary man to look at.

At least your eyes landed on his clothes.His clothes were freakin hilarious.

"I'm sorry"Kristen told him between laughs"It's hard to be scared when the one's who threatening you wears a dress!"

"It is not a dress"the man sneered at us.Kristen raised an eyebrow while taking a good look at him again.

"I'm pretty sure it is a dress"

"Enough!"he yelled as a black smoke surrounded us.The smoke soon took shape into six horses.Kristen and I shared a worried look.

Was that the Boogyman?

Well yes he was but we weren't completly sure of it.After all,we were only aware of his 'existance' because of the Rise of the Guardians.Though Pitch Black was many more things than what was shown in that movie. Pitch Black was once a good man named Kozmotis Pitchiner,he was a hero and had a wonderful family.But it wasn't until a horrific event twisted his mind and heart while costing him his wife's life.He was also the murderer of Manny's bioligical parents Tsar and Tsarina.

However,the story changes from that part and after...

"You are Pitch Black"I told him"The Nightmare King"

"I was the Nightmare King that is true"he told us"but times have changed."he laughed and pointed at the moon above us"He made sure of that."

"Obviously you and the Moon need to work some things out"Kristen said sheepily while taking a step back"So we'll be on our way"

"Do not move"he warned"I have big plans for you two ladies"

"You can't control us"I told him"We are completly useless to you"

"You are right,you are completly useless to me"he said as his eyes turned brighter"but you are useful to my Master"

"I hope he isn't upset when you return empty handed"another male voice cut in.Kristen turned to look before me and start pinching my arm.

"What the actual hell?"I cursed under my breathe.Kathrin ran towards us and gave us a hug before letting herself take a breathe.

"Oh look,it's the Frost boy"

"That reminds me of my dad"William told him raising his palm aiming at the boogyman"but either way,I'm still going to kick your ass"

"Like you did the last time?"

"I was very young and inexperienced back then"he explained as ice began coming out of his hand"I have been practising"

"I doubt it.Such a shame,a whole nation counts on you and you are going to let them down"he laughed.William shot three icycles at him that went through him.The man took them out easily and congratulated William for trying.

The two of them fought non-stop while Kristen was trying to control the horses.Kathrin grabbed my hand and took me in the middle of the battlefield.

"I need you to overload"

"Excuse me?What am I to overload?"

"Emotionally"she explained"I need you to overload emotionally!"

"Why?And how do you expect me to do that out of the blue?"

"I don't know"she whispered to herself.She looked around as Pitch had cornered William-he was only some moves away from winning."Do you want to know the truth?"

"What truth?"

"The truth about everything!"she shout while the black and white smoke surrounded us"You are Elizabeth Luna Frost,daughter of the Ice Queen and the Winter Spirit.Sister of William Allen Frost and Kristina Rebecca Frost."

I looked at her puzzled with a bunch of questions in my mind but she continued before I could speak"You have inherited your powers from your parents and you are the princess of Arendelle.Meanwhile I am,Katerina Bjorgsman daughter of Anna and Kristoff Bjorgsman"

"Are you okay in your mind?Did you take som--"

"The book is real-sure things didn't happen that fast but-the queen of Arendalle gave birth three times through the years.First William,then you and finally Kristen"

"Yes and then we woke up"I mumbled

"When the Man on the Moon learned that Pitch was alive and after the Guardians,he sent them to defeat him once more.They never return"I stopped my mumbling and shouting as a voice came to my mind.

_("When will dad be back?"_

_"Dad won't be back sweety")_

"Sun and Manny agreed on putting the Border up again so Pitch would be trapped in Dreamworks where it would be easier to catch him.But one night,the Boogyman found a way inside the castle of Arendalle."

_("You will not harm them"_

_"And will you be the one to stop me young prince?")_

"The three kids were left alone to face the evil spirit and with only young William being able to fight the result was enivatable"she told me sadly"However"

_("It's over"Pitch laughed while holding William up in the air.He was ready to finish him when a little girl,me,let go of her sister's hand and shot ice at him repeatidly)_

"I stopped him"

"You stopped him"she agreed"but your mother-my aunt-didn't want to take any chances so she gave the responsibility of taking care of you to Manny.He erased your memories and took you to the safest place he could think of,the real world.And he continued watching you us my 'mother' Monica Johnson"

Well that explained why the matchmaking between miss Johnson and Kristen's 'dad'. I looked at Pitch with hatred as every memory of my life slowly came back to me.This was his fault.I didn't want this-Pitch had no right-I didn't deserve this.

_("Say mum Beth"_

_"Ma-ma-ma-ma"_

_"Mum?"_

_"Mum!"_

_"Yes yes!"my mum smiled as she picked me up and kissed my forehead"That's my smart princess")_

I could have a good life.I could have my parents and siblings,live the life that I always wanted.And this bastard had taken that away from me.

_("I don't want to leave"_

_"I know"William told me as he took mine's and Kristen's hand into his.Kristen laid on his lap while he wrapped an arm around her."You are going to be okay,girls.I promise")_

All the sleepless nights came back to me along with the laughter and happiness my family and I had shared.Kathrin was right.

I was a bomb about to explode...

And I did.


	19. Here's to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end is coming.However,a real story never has happy endings-if it has,then it's not the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter <3
> 
> I had kinda forgotten this site so my apologies

_And I did..._

William's ice began to form a shield just in time to shelter Kristen and Kathrin.My 'explosion' had caused a blizzard while frozen spikes came out of me.I don't remember what happened next or even in-between.

There was pain and void everywhere.Everything were black as the adrenaline inside of me didn't let me to catch a breathe.Guess when your powers are off for so long,the power within you can be triggered all at once.

But once it is all out....

...you're empty

"Beth!"William's shouting was the only thing that I could hear clearly.My ears were buzzing-damn-my head was buzzing.

"Hey,hey!Stay awake for me!"he said kneeling next to me.His vision was blurry but I could feel his arm on me trying to keep me awake. "Just stay awake"

Everything went fast forward from then.I closed my eyes for what seemed to be like seconds-little did I know they were hours.And frankly I could have slept more if it wasn't for that small ache on my left knee.

"Who is pinching me?"I managed to ask avoiding opening my eyes.I got no answer in return so I decided to try opening my eyes.

Big mistake I almost got a heart attack!There was a guy in front of me-brown hair and brown eyes,sixteen maybe or younger-pointing a ruler at me.I runbed my eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Your house?That's my house"he said while looking at the room"In fact this is my room"

"Oh"was the only thing that managed to come out.How had I ended up here?Was I sleepwalking or something?

"I got everything we ne--who the hell are you?"Kathrin said as she entered the room.

"The guy who owns the house!"

"Ah you're Jaime"Kathrin laughed awkwardly and extended her hand"I'm Kathrin"

"Nice to meet you"he smiled"Now what the hell are you doing at my house?"

"You donated the house,remember?"

"I don't know what--"

"To the Guardians"

Jaime stopped for a second before looking at Kathrin with suspicion"How do you know about them?"

"It's a complicated story but,the Man on the Moon told us that if anything happened"she pointed at me"we should come here"

"What happened to her?"

"She exploded"

"And she's alive?"

"Not that kind of explosion!"

"Excuse me!Can someone please help me get up?"I complained struggling to keep myself from falling.The whole room felt as if it was spinning.

"Beth you really shou--"

"Katerina now!"I stopped her as she took my hand with the help of Jaime.I knew something was going on and I planned on finding out what in Moon's name was going on.

"Thank you for lending us your house"Kathrin smiled at Jaime and waved him goodbye.The boy was left looking at us dumbfounded.

One thing was certain however; I had been lied to.I didn't know how many things of what Kathrin told me were true but not all of them could be.Could they?

Nope.Definetly not.

All my life I had been ranting about how all the heroes in books and movies were the same and suddenly I felt as if I was one of them.

While we walked outside the house,Kathrin guided me towards some woods.But these thoughts couldn't escape my mind,was I actually special?

I mean I had powers and was an orphan.I sing a lot and have awesome friends-also the first(and last guy)I dated was love at first sight.Pretty sure I was living in a big cliché.

"Holy carrots!"Kathrin breathed while stopping just before we reached the end of the woods.I was filled with shock-and slight terror-once I realised what she was looking at. It seemed like someone had put every Dreamworks movie in a blender and whatever weird thingy came out was dumped here.

"Please tell me this is a flying lizard"

"You could say that"Kathrin gave me a comforting smile"Dragons do look like lizards at times"

"Katerina!"

"You have been using my real name awfully a lot the past few hours"

"And I will continue to do so,why are there dragons here?What are all these?"I yelled causing many people to stare at me.It wasn't my fault-anyone in my place would have reacted the same.

Every single Dreamwork character was in front of me alive all their eyes focused on a giant glass wall.That was the moment when I asked myself one thing;What was it keeping out?

_(The answer was nothing.It was keeping nothing out.It was keeping something in)_

Suddenly my ears began ringing.A soft melody echoed inside my head and I felt like the laws of nature did no longer apply.But that music,God,that music could not be described.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

And now I was hearing voices...this had been a very good and productive day for me.

"Kathrin!"I heard William's voice some inches away from us.Kathrin turned behind her and saw my brother looking at her mad-or perhaps worried.It was hard to read his expressions"You weren't supposed to come here"

"You brought Kristen here"

"Kristen is different"he stated"She is handling the situation very well-and she is stable"

_(I could hear him very clearly,in case you were interested.And I did not approve of that comment.)_

I ignored my brother and friend-well cousin apparently-and focused along with everyone else on the glass wall.It rose up to the skies and I honestly believed it had no end.

It was a scary sight if you begin wondering why it was built on the first place.In addition,there was that feeling of curiosity when it came to what was on the other side.

Something bad?

Something good?

_(Yeah my past self,because if there's something good on the other side someone would have built a wall!)_

And there was one more thing.Something that I couldn't place my finger on.There was some kind of energy pulling me closer to the Wall.I took some steps closer going trying to go through the crowd.

Let me just say that I don't know what got to me after that-an entire new wave of energy flew in my body like someone was electrocuted but in a good way.

Wait,is there a good way?That came out very wrong and a bit masochistic,forget little,it came out very masochistic.I shrugged off my thoughts and glued my eyes once more at the Wall.

**_Lately life is like a dream_ **

**_I'm watching it through a smoky screen_ **

**_Finding ways to sleep away_ **

**_'Til I can be with you someday_ **

This time it was different.

The Wall was now looking like some kind of computer screen-however I was the only one that could see it-and some numbers appeared on it.

Maybe it was some kind of a code.

**_In the darkness you call my name_ **

_**But only an echo came I can hear you** _

_**I'm only following your voice** _

_**I'll travel through the night** _

_**I'll follow the fireflies** _

_**The wolves may call** _

_**My head may fall** _

_**Your voice will guide me through it all** _

William and pretty much everyone else there were looking at me as if I were crazy.At that point I was certain no one could see what was in front of me.

_**I'll smile through the pain** _

_**I'll search 'til I forget my name to find you** _

_**With a song to keep me warm** _

_**And your voice to guide me home** _

I hesitantly touched the screen with my fingers and a blue wave was spread all over the wall.Suddenly people(and animals-and I'm pretty sure I saw a Car)gasped as the number became visible to them.

_**Could've sworn I saw you face** _

_**But I guess that I see you every place** _

_**People say I've lost my mind** _

_**I'm starting to wonder if they're right** _

Two or three people took off their swords-and a short guy with blonde braids had his dragon some inches away from me-as William ran towards me.He looked at me hoping I had a plan on my mind but truth was,I had no plan.

_(And trust me when I tell you that this tactic pays off every time)_

_**But my heart knows it can't be wrong** _

_**When the wind blows I know that song** _

_**I can hear you I'm following your voice** _

_**I'll travel through the night** _

_**I'll follow the fireflies** _

_**The wolves may call** _

_**My head may fall** _

_**Your voice will guide me through it all** _

The Wall slowly become to disappear into thin air and the once fear everyone had in their eyes was replaced by amazement.That moment I felt pretty confident.

_**I'll smile through the pain** _

_**I'll search 'til I forget my name** _

_**To find you with a song to keep me warm** _

_**And your voice to guide me home** _

William took my free hand and helded it tight.Within seconds Kristen was behind me with her mouth opened in awe.

_**I can fell the beating of your heart** _

_**Stay right where you are** _

_**I'm coming back to you** _

_**And your face is constant in my mind bathed in Starry light** _

_**Wait for me, baby I'll travel through the night** _

_**I'll follow the fireflies** _

_**The wolves may call** _

_**My head may fall** _

_**Your voice will guide me through it all** _

_**I'll smile through the pain** _

_**I'll search 'til I forget my name** _

_**To find you with a song to keep me warm** _

_**And your voice to guide me home** _

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know maybe someone els--"

"That was you"William smiled at me"The Border works in a specific way that up to this day is still uknown to us.And you cracked"

"Oh"was the only answer I could come up with.That actually sounded pretty cool-not as cool as saving the world-but pretty cool.

"I knew you could do it!"a short man exclaimed while running towards me and hugging me.I looked at him from head to toe(it really wasn't that big distance)and smiled awkwardly.

"Um Snow White"I called a bit too loud"you forgot one!"

The man pulled back and looked at me with a stern look"I might be short but this only means I'm closer to Hell,child!"

"Keep telling yourself that"I mumbled and patted his back repeatidly.William coughed to get our attention and carefully removed my hands from the shorter man.

"Beth,this is Manny"

"Manny who?"

"Man on the Moon"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"Monica Johnson"

"Perphaps if we zoom you"I laughed earning a glare from him.Something told me that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

_(Haha no)_

"But wait if you are the one who made the wall,why couldn't you disable it?"

"The Border does not work like that-it needs a dreamworks heart and disney blood-you have the whole package"

"Thank you"I chuckled at him"but I was wondering,does that mean I can return to Disney?"

"You can dear,even if Pitch is still missing,I know that if something happens you can handle yourself.You really are your parent's child"he told with a hidden proud tone.

I guess living in a big cliché was not that bad as it sound.I could return home and hopefully find my mother,I had not only a brother but also a sister(and a cousin)and apparently I had reunited Dreamworks and Disney.

"What are you thinking of?"Kristen questioned wrapping an arm around me.

"Just that I have run out of Disney clichés"I whispered at her ear"If my father-our father-magically returns too I think we'll be the perfect Disney movie material"

"What do you mean magically returns?"

"Don't you Gods know that it's not polite to eavedrop?"

"I was sick when Mother taught as how to behave"he replied sarcastically"and what I am trying to say is that your father is not dead.He and the Guardians returned three years ago"

And now we were definetly Disney material....

Anyway,Manny decided to take us to North's factory where we would meet up with our father.I can't tell I wasn't excited about this little family reunion.It was late that was for sure,but at least it would happen now. I was finally home.

And that was the only thing that really mattered to me.

Yeah...the only thing

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_**Santa's factory** _

Anywho,enough with my little drama about me getting exactly what I dreamed of with a happy ending and pretty much everything working out.

Might I remind you that the stories with a happy start have the worst endings-just a friendly reminder.

There was someone who wasn't happy with what life had brought to him.That day Jack could not think straight-something was wrong with the Border and everyone knew it deep down.

However if something closed the Border,his only chance of returning home would be lost.He would never see her again.He would never know what happened to his children and he would always live with that regret.

It's a pity,don't you think?

"Do we have any news from Manny?"

"Still nothing"North mumbled.The Man in the Moon was known for his abilities-whatever job it took him too long to do could mean no good.

"I'm going to head outside"Jack replied in defeat and desperation.He took a deep breathe as the cold breeze replaced the inside's warmth.The North Pole was one of the coldest place in the world which made it the perfect place to think.

Or freeze to death...

Whatever works for you.

"It will never stop being hard,will it?"Jack whispered to the Moon.Like it would answer-Manny had the bad habbit of ignoring every question of Jack's-especially now.

"If it were easy,it wouldn't be real"another voice told him cheerfully"Plus Manny is a big fun of creating troubles"

"And now I'm seeing things!That's great!"he shout in frusturation.Elsa crossed her arms while letting a small chuckle escape her lips. "I'm kind of surprised you lasted that long without going mad"

"I think I have every right to become crazy"he explained"I lost the love of my life and my kids,plus I am trapped to Dreamworks forever while they think I'm dead"

"Sucks to be you"

"You are not helping"

"Well I'm trying to,it's just that it's too late to save you"she told him"I propose you buy a house and move there with your eight cats away from everyone"

"That actually sounds like a decent plan"

"I can't believe you're actually considering it"she laughed making Jack scoff. "You know for my hallucination, you're pretty different from me"

"Oh that's because I--"

"There you are!"Jack turned behind him to see Sun running towards him.But wait,Sun was Disney?How had he come here?"Manny is going to come soon and we need you two at the factory."

Jack raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sun and then back at Elsa"That's it,I'm now sure I have lost my mind"

"What is he talking about?"

"He thinks he is loosing his mind"Elsa explained to the older man"I found it pretty funny"

"Aha okay,um,Jack you do know you aren't seeing things right?"Sun tried to ask"We are pretty re--"he didn't manage to finish as Jack pinched his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Y-You're real"he breathed before turning to Elsa"You're real.You're here"

"Yes"she smiled at him while he hugged her.Jack didn't do the same mistake again-he held her tight in fear of letting go.He was never going to let go again.

"Well I'm going to head back inside and you should do the same onc--"Sun was once more cut off by Elsa throwing a snowball at him.Getting the hint he groaned and returned inside.

"So to get this straight"Jack began before giving Elsa a peck"you were messing with me"

"Well it was wrong,I'll admit that,but it was hilarious"

"Oh God I love you"

"I know"she smirked and kissed him"it's because I'm the most amazing person in the planet"

"You really are"the words escaped his mouth quickly without even realizing it,he took her hands into his and just enjoyed the moment.It could all be over tomorrow.

_(It wouldn't.Tomorrow he would wake up next to her and he would continue to do that for some years.But at some point it would.And he will blame himself for not holding on,and he will cry and fall apart and not even this moment will be enough to keep him holding on._

_But that's another story)_

"Els,I want you to marry me?"

"Wait what?"the blonde asked"What did you just say?"

"I want you to marry me"he repeated"I don't know what is going on with the Border,I don't know whether it will all change tomorrow but I know that I really can't be without you."

"A-Are you sure it isn't just the moment?Maybe you're too excited to see me and you will regret what you said tomorrow"

"Hey"he cut her off before she managed to continue her mumbling"I know what I want.I want you.The only question is whether you want me?"

"I do"

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes"she laughed as tears came streaming down.They kissed once more before laughing together.They were going to get married.Who would have thought?

That's a rhetorical question.

Seriously,I'd appreciate if you didn't turn to your friends and say"Everyone saw that coming"

Yes I am aware you all saw that coming but let me remind you that my mother is Disney and my father is Dreamworks so of course this would happen!

"We should probably head back inside"Elsa stated"Manny is going to be furious if we miss it"

"And we all know he is short-tempered" "Was that a failed attemp at a joke?"

"Yes"Jack smirked as he wrapped an arm around her.Elsa chuckled and they both made their ways inside the factory.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"...and then he tells me that he and the lamp boy found the plot for the next movie"Manny explained as both North and Kathrin were hanging from his every word.Kathrin because she was Kathrin and was actually interested on this and North because...well...Manny was his boss.

Meanwhile Bunny was making sure William had nothing in common with his father,the Toothfairy was checking Kristen's teeth and I was bored of my life and existance.

"So of course it would be about furnitures!His partner was a lamp!"

"Good things gets bedder was going to be a hit"Sun argued.The pun wasn't even a good one.

"And I tell him that the pun is awful and that he should let go of Pixar.If he didn't,his next movie would be about emotions having emotions"

"Oh my God,so technically you created Inside Out!"Kathrin exclaimed with excitment.

"Manny is a genius"North agreed.Sun rolled his eyes at his younger brother while I laughed.I guess that moment was when I realised that these people were a bit fun.Crazy but fun.

"You are not going to believe this!"

Meanwhile that was the moment that changed my life for the best.Because that was the moment when I came face to face with the two people I always needed in my life.

People say,and by people I mean Hiccup's mother in How to train your dragon 2,that a mother never forgets.Well truth be told,a child never forgets either.

"Oh I should probably introduce you"Manny smiled as he got up"These are your chi--"

Manny didn't even manage to finish as my mum ran towards me and gave me a hug.At that point I had made another conclusion ; I was definetly my mother's favourite.

The other two can suck it.

_(I have no regrets)_

"Friendly reminder that you have two other kids over here"William announced as Kristen laughed"Just saying!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_**Two days later Arrendale** _

"I don't care what you'll do,I need roses"Kristen yelled at the other line.As you can guess when our parents announced their wedding-which by the way we didn't know they hadn't already had one-Kristen decided to do it as soon as possible.

Two days later.

She wanted to plan a wedding in two days time.I mean what could possibly go wrong?According to Kristen nothing.

"Look I'll call you back to check,now bring me some red roses"she said and hung up before turning to face William,Kathrin and myself"Kat I have a job for you"

"Oh how nice"

"I need you to check that everything are going according to plan in the kitchen"

"Oh please what could possibly go wrong"

"Just go!"

"Okay"

_(Many things were wrong.There was a fire in the oven and the cake fell from the table.Kathrin ended up making it herself with the help of a nice young boy who worked at the castle)_

"You two come with me"

"I'm not really go--"

"Do as she says"I instructed him while I tried to maintain eye contact with Kristen"she is very scary at the moment"

"I am very scary thank you"Kristen said"I need you two to work with the decorations"

"Kristen I think you are making this a bigger dea--"I stopped myself once I hit on something.Well technically someone.It was only for some seconds but I will always that exact moment-though at the time it didn't seem to be an important one.

My shoulder hit the guy's shoulder making him turn to look at me.He was fairly tall(then again I was quite short)with black hair and attractive to say at least.Another woman,also black haired,had her arm around him and was probably ready to say something about me bumping at him.

"Watch where you going,will you?"

"I--"

"She will"William replied before I could.He put his hand on my shoulder and sent a glare at the woman in front of me.She wrinkled her nose and dragged away the other person.

"Not everyone in Arrendale are good,always remember that"

Why didn't I always remember that?Like literally,it escaped my mind very quickly.

"Come on we need to work on the decorations"

And we did work on the decorations.We made a beautiful avenue covered with snowflakes and with the help of Anna-who might I add is a bit more crazy than what I had imagined-everything were in place.Kristen also brought the roses and froze some petals to make them look like icy flowers.Even Kathrin managed to have the cake ready very shortly.

"This is--"

"Perfect,isn't it?"

"I was going to say a birthday cake"Kristen corrected our cousin.It was not really your normal type of wedding cake rather a plain one you would expect for your fourteen birthday.

"We tried"a brunette boy around Kathrin's age explained.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mike.Mike Swift miss"

"You don't have to call her miss"Kathrin smiled at him"You are older than her"

"Excuse me people"I said trying to get their attention"We have a wedding going on."

What a wedding it was!Four hours later and Kristen had make everything perfect.Well at least she tried her best-it was a decent try.

"In places everyone,in places!"Kristen shout at the guests with her voice shaking."This is not a drill!"

"Kristen sweety"I told her smoothly trying to get her lead her away from the central area.

"This is going to end in a disaster!"she cried"but enjoy the wedding!"

"Get it together!"I shout at her.Kristen ignored me and began pacing back and forth.

"What if she says no?"

"They have three kids,it's a bit late for that.Plus I'm pretty sure you aren't the one who should be worried about it"

"I know but--"

"We're ready to begin"Kathrin run towards smiling.The two of us nodded and sat at the front row.Royal weddings were and will always be a pretty big deal.Queens and Kings from all over the world come to celebrate with people they don't really know just because they have royal blood.

Anyway I would like to describe the wedding to you but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep during the most of it.Let's just say that Disney weddings take awfully a lot time to do.

"This is so beautiful!Right?"Kristen cried grabbing a tissue from Kathrin"Beth?Beth!"

"Just five more minutes"I yawned while leaning closer to ny brother's lap"I stayed up too late yesterday"

"Our parents just said their vows and you are sleeping?"

"Yes"

"Are you happy with you missing it?"

"Yes I am"and dear readers,I slept like a bird.In fact I woke up when it was time to get food so I'm pretty sure I slept for about three hours.

"Are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To the dance floor!"

"Nah I'm bored"

"Really?"Kristen asked me irritated"You sing out of the blue at least three times a day but you refuse to sing in your parents' wedding?"

"I'm a tricky person"

"You're unbeliavable!"she muttered and grabbed William's arm"Come on,you're my second best choice"William laughed and followed her.

_**William:It's a beautiful night** _

_**We're looking for something dumb to do** _

_**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

Kristen whistled at the guests to get their attention.Like she had to!These people loved to sing and dance just as much as greeks love yoghurt.

_**Kristen:Is it the look in your eyes** _

_**Or is it this dancing juice?** _

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

The two of them sat next to our newly wed parents who laughed at their kids.I'm pretty sure I heard Jack whispering"Yep,they are definetly your kids".In which Elsa replied with a punch in the arm and by taking him to the middle of the room.

_**Elsa:Well I know this little chapel** _

_**On the boulevard we can go** _

_**No one will know** _

_**Jack:Oh come on, girl** _

_**Elsa:Who cares if we're trashed** _

_**Got a pocket full of cash we can blow shots of Patron** _

_**Jack:And it's on, girl** _

Kathrin had already gotten very comfortable with her new friend-and by comfortable I mean she was dancing the robot in front of him.That is a pretty high level of intimacy if you ask me.

Especially since I've seen Kat doing the robot.

_**Kathrin and Mike:Don't say no, no, no, no-no** _

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah** _

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go** _

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready** _

Kristen tried to dragged me too but I refused and leaned against my chair.This had been a very hard day for me and Kristen was the most bossy person in the world.

_**Kristen and William:'Cause it's a beautiful night** _

_**We're looking for something dumb to do** _

_**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

_**Is it the look in your eyes** _

_**Or is it this dancing juice?** _

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

_**Jack:Oh, I'll go get a ring** _

_**Elsa:Let the choir bells sing Like oooh...** _

_**So what you wanna do?** _

_**Jack:Let's just run, girl** _

_**William:If we wake up and we wanna break up** _

_**With Kristen:That's cool** _

_**No, I won't blame you it was fun, girl** _

Manny and Sun were looking proudly at the ceremony while sipping some wine.Anna was crying for many reasons one being that her big sister was getting married and would live a perfect life and she was very happy.While the other was that everything would change and Elsa would slowly abandon her.Luckily Kristoff was there to comfort her.

_**All:Don't say no, no, no, no-no** _

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah** _

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go** _

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready** _

_**'Cause it's a beautiful night** _

_**We're looking for something dumb to do** _

_**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

_**Is it the look in your eyes** _

_**Or is it this dancing juice?** _

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

_**Just say I do** _

_**Tell me right now baby** _

_**Tell me right now baby** _

_**Just say I do** _

_**Tell me right now baby** _

_**Tell me right now baby, oh!** _

Overall it was a pretty good night,I even met a guy!I can't remember his name but he was a very charming prince.Kristen even told me that,and I quote,"Your babies will be dreamy"

And let me tell you one thing,I've seen his kids from his first marriage twenty years later.They are not dreamy-they are not even average.

_**'Cause it's a beautiful night** _

_**We're looking for something dumb to do** _

_**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

_**Is it the look in your eyes** _

_**Or is it this dancing juice?** _

_**Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you** _

"You missed all the fun"Kristen told me after seating next to me.I told her that it wasn't really a big deal and she smiled.William and Kathrin soon joined as while Kathrin decided to rant about how cool Mike was.

"I'm telling you,he is like every fictional character all in one!"

"Excuse me"a woman around her early fourties with brown wavy hair came smiling toward us"Could one of you help me find my husband?This castle's arhitecture is rather confusing"

"I,yes,yes of course"William quickly said as he got up"I will help you,my lady"

"Why,thank you young man"she smiled at him as they walked away"I'm Queen Stephanie,by the way,of Pleasantville"

"William of here"

"You have quite the humor"she laughed.William couldn't know back then but this meeting meant more than it seemed.Because that day,William made the most good impression on his mother-in-law...and he didn't even know it.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

_**Uknown Location** _

For this part of the story,I will tell you only what I've heard.I wasn't there to know what happened-just because my story of how I became a princess ended the moment I met my parents.

This part is from a different part of my life.One part that I couldn't be less proud.But I guess that's what life is.

This part takes place in the most dark place of them all.A land where all hopes and dreams come to die,a place darker than the abyss.

"You have failed,Father"Emily told Pitch sternly.Emily Pitchiner-the daughter of Pitch Black and the woman I had met earlier that day-loved her father dearly.But when his decisions dragged her down,she closed those feelings deep in her heart.Pitch had a mission.He failed.

"The girl caught me off guard"

"Well she shouldn't have"she barked at him"She is just a child-anyone can defeat a child."

"I can make it right"

"Her grace does not give second chances"she laughed at him"but just because she felt affection for you she granted you one.And you have the nerve to ask for a third?"The wind raged on and with a cry of pain coming from her father he was vanished.Death had taken him where he belonged.

And Emily knew that her father would suffer.

"Is it done?"a female voice questioned.Her voice was rough and sharp-intimidating you could add.

"Yes,your Grace"Emily smiled"Do you wish for me to find the chosen one?I solemny swear that I will not let you down"

"This is not your purpose to fulfill,Emily Jane Black"the black haired girl ignored the change of her last name.She was always going to be a Pitchiner,never a Black.No matter if she wanted to she knew where she belonged."That is your brother's,the future king of Darkness"

The darkness embraced Emily and the other woman's words soon died in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel will be out in a few days hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard  
> And in Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gleek_runner


End file.
